Palabras
by Danally
Summary: Historias cortas centradas en los personajes de Michael, Eve y Selene.
1. Labios

**Disclaimer**: La historia y todos los personajes originales pertenecen a Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman y Danny McBride.

AN: Sé que me estoy demorando en actualizar Frente a Frente y gracias a las reviews que me dejan me doy cuenta que hay gente esperando dicha actualización. La historia la continuaré, tan solo pido paciencia. Mientras tanto y para hacer la espera mas corta voy a empezar a publicar unos capítulos que he estado escribiendo desde hace un tiempo pero que no había incluido en la historia porque estos suceden antes o después de esta o hay algunos que no están relacionados con Frente a Frente. También cabe notar que no tienen un orden en particular.

La cuestión de esta nueva historia es que de una sola palabra uno escribe una corta historia referente a esta. Así que aquí vamos con la primera:

**Labios: **

Se habían rencontrado la noche anterior y las estaba dejando en ese momento, justo después del mediodía. Su existencia aun hecha trisas tras haberse enterado que tenía una hija. Y mientras compartía con Eve no había pensado en lo que le depararía su futuro sino en lo que había sido su pasado. Pero por algunos instantes la había podido hacer reír, y dado que no pensaba que Selene se fuera a prestar para niñerías él había decidido tomar esa batuta en sus manos.

En ese momento Selene e Eve se encontraban hombro contra hombro y en frente de él, "Te veo en dos días, ¿bien?" le preguntó a la niña llevando su mano hasta su mejilla, ella asintiéndole mientras le sonreía cordial y tímidamente. Michael tras un segundo se acercó y le dejó un beso en la cabeza.

Selene no estaba muy segura si la caricia de Michael iba más por deber que porque le naciera pero vio que aquello complació a Eve lo cual a lo último la complacía a ella. Cuando sintió los ojos de él en los propios lo miró, "Cuídate."

Michael le asintió, "Te llamo en unas horas." como no deseaba quedarse mas tiempo con ellas, compartir de una forma mas profunda, pero por ahora con esto era con lo que se tenía que conformar. Los lycans lo estaban esperando.

Vio a Michael desviando la mirada hacia Eve y notó que por su mente pasaba lo mismo que ella estaba pensando, pero aun así sin privacidad lo vio acercándose y apoyar sus _labios_ contra los suyos. Le devolvió el corto beso y en esas estaba cuando sintió movimiento a su lado y que de repente Eve se separaba bruscamente de ella para casi inmediatamente sentir a Michael haciendo lo mismo. Al abrir los ojos para ver que era lo que sucedía se encontró con Eve delante de Michael y la mano de él sobre los ojos de su hija. Ellos dos luchando uno para que continuara así el otro para liberarse. Ambos riéndose.

Para cuando Michael dejó libre a Eve esta tan solo la miró mientras le sonría abiertamente y con un sonrojo. Selene no sabía si aquel sonrojo era por haberlos visto besándose o por la forma cariñosa y juguetona en que Michael la trataba. Y por cuenta propia Selene francamente no se dio cuenta que les estaba devolviendo la sonrisa hasta que no vio a Michael subiéndole las cejas burlándose así de esta forma por lo que él mismo había ocasionado.


	2. Fastidiar

Fastidiar:

Los cuatro hicieron el camino hacia el auto, Michael adelantándose, "Yo tomaré el primer turno al volante." Sería un largo viaje y sus palabras no iban dirigidas a nadie en particular.

David decidió no responder, a él le daba igual si Selene manejaba después del híbrido o lo hacía él. Se dirigió al maletero colocando allí el pequeño equipaje que cargaban.

"¿Puedo yo tener un turno?" Eve le preguntó directamente a Michael quien para el momento estaba rodeando el carro.

"Algún día, pequeña." Le contestó sonriendo viendo a Selene mantener la puerta trasera abierta para Eve, "Por cierto," le dijo a la primera mientras su hija se acomodaba en el interior, "Yo soy el que le va a enseñar a manejar." Que Selene no entrara al carro y en vez de eso se irguiera de nuevo lo hizo sonreírle, "Sabes que eres peligro al volante."

De hecho no encontró nada valido por contestar a excepción de un "No cuando ando con ella…." a regañadientes. No cuando no estaban siendo perseguidos para exterminarlos.

"Eso siempre es bueno saberlo."

Michael a veces tenía un talento natural para molestarla. _Fastidiar _era su talento. No pudo evitar rodarle los ojos cuando lo vio tanteándose los bolsillos en búsqueda de su billetera que aparte de ser nueva contenía una identificación y un seguro para el carro. Toda la documentación falsa por supuesto. Por un par de segundos lo dejó continuar con su búsqueda hasta que lo vio mirar hacia el interior de la casa listo para entrar en esta y colocarla patas arriba. En ese momento y antes de que los fuera a retrasar sacó la billetera del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la aventó, "¿Qué harías sin mí?"

Por supuesto su frase no venía como muestra de cariño sino echándole en cara su descuido, la ironía y la molestia audibles para esos que la conocían. Pero Michael sabía que su mal humor no se debía tanto a él sino a que este viaje iba libre de armas y libre de sangre. Después de lo ocurrido con ANTIGEN las autoridades habían movilizado a sus hombres y según reportes las salidas de las ciudades mas importantes continuaban militarizadas y en las carreteras habiendo detenciones para hacer requisas. Era mejor no arriesgarse, David y él le habían ganado al voto único de Selene. Y por supuesto de la falta de armas venía la irritación de Selene. Volviendo a su pregunta, "Honestamente no lo quiero ni imaginar." Le contestó.

Selene le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos hasta que escuchó la puerta del maletero ser cerrada, inmediatamente rompió el contacto visual y entró junto a Eve al carro. Con los minutos sus manos cerrándose compulsivamente o yendo a parar a sus piernas en búsqueda de un arma inexistente.


	3. Soñar

Soñar:

Bostezando se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento disfrutando de los últimos minutos de pereza que le podrían quedar en su día. Esta se podía considerar una rutina, despertarse, levantarse medio sonámbulo y disfrutar ausentemente de ese sonambulismo mientras esperaba un turno para asearse, su mente viajando a todo y a nada al mismo tiempo.

Selene solía decirle que este era el momento en que mas baja dejaba su guardia mientras estaba consciente. Y pensando en Selene fue en el momento en que algo se le empezó a hacer obvio, antes de despertarse había estado soñando.

Soñando con Samantha.

Casi dos décadas podían haber pasado pero solo el hecho de que en este momento tenía su rostro grabado en la mente lo hizo sonreír con cariño. Con el tiempo había olvidado sus rasgos y tan solo su presencia había quedado en los recovecos de su cerebro. Pero ahora al concentrarse en aquel sueño borroso podía ver su rostro como si estuviera mirando una fotografía. En su sueño él había estado viendo televisión y Samantha había aparecido como si nada, tocándole los pies mientras le decía algo, él no colocándole demasiada atención favoreciendo el programa.

Aquello era todo.

Solo su rostro sonriente mientras lo apremiaba a estudiar quedaba.

Aquello era todo. Aquello era suficiente.


	4. Control

Control:

Michael llegó hasta donde Eve se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, "Me di cuenta de lo sucedido."

Él se lo había advertido a Selene, le había dicho que no era sino cuestión de tiempo. Eve no podía estar adaptándose tan fácil como lo demostraba. Y fue por ello que Selene fue tomada por sorpresa cuando menos se lo había imaginado.

"Quiero ir contigo y los lycans." Le dijo sin girarse hacia él.

Aquello era lo que Selene le había dicho había desencadenado el intercambio de gritos entre ambas, y amenazas y reclamos por parte de Eve. "No puedes," Le respondió esperándose un arrebato ahora para con él, "es peligroso."

Le sacudió la cabeza, _lo mismo que le había dicho su madre, _"Los vampiros no nos quieren aquí y yo tampoco quiero quedarme. Llévame contigo." Volvió a pedir.

Entendía los sentimientos que Eve debía de estar experimentando en el momento pero una cosa era entender y otra era colocarse de su parte. Le daba pesar con su hija. Si fuera por él le quitaría ese peso de encima de ser mal vista por los vampiros pero no había nada que pudiera hacer a no ser marcharse con los lycans y ella pero aquello no iba a suceder, _de ninguna manera abandonarían a Selene._ "No debiste de hablarle a Selene como lo hiciste. Aquella no es la forma de tratar a un padre."

Él no había estado presente cuando el alegato se dio. Se había dado cuenta horas después.

Nada más había sido que Selene le negase al permiso para que Eve empezara a sacarle en cara que ella tampoco confiaba en los lycans. Todo escalando desde ese momento, Selene no la dejó continuar por mucho diciéndole que la respetara y no le subiera la voz y que podía hacer la pataleta que quisiera porque no la iba a dejar marchar con Michael. Eve inmediatamente amenazándola con que no la podría detener –a lo que él asumía era físicamente– y Selene le había respondido que ella era su madre y tenía que hacer lo que le dijera. Rencor y resentimiento se hizo notar de forma inmediata con Eve llorando y gritándole que aún no se comportaba como una madre y que más figura maternal había sido Lida. Selene no se había dignado a contestar ello pues no había lugar a comparaciones, como respuesta había exhalado y eso aparentemente le dio la idea a Eve que no la estaba tomando en serio y como respuesta recibió una frase que Eve no debió de haber dicho.

Cuando Michael dio con Selene la encontró aun agitada y admitiendo solo dos cosas. Una que las palabras sin fundamento de Eve le habían dolido porque ella había estado colocando de su parte para hacer su relación más profunda, y dos, que había querido cachetear a la mocosa en cuanto le empezó a subir la voz y actuar altanera y groseramente. No estaba acostumbrada a aquel trato y tener que aguantárselo. A lo último y cuando la gota rebasó el vaso se había decidido por un 'vete' antes de hacer algo de lo que se podría arrepentir.

Eve sabía que la forma en que le habló a Selene no era aceptable, pero aun así no se iba a disculpar. La había querido lastimar y para ser sincera aun lo quería. "Quiero ir contigo." Volvió a repetirle.

"Eso no va a suceder." Michael le contestó con convicción y dejándole ver que su pedido no iba a ser tenido en consideración ni siquiera por un segundo.

En ese momento Eve lo volteó a mirar, "Eres igualito a Selene." que él le alzara las cejas y exhalara en obvia burla hizo que su enojo volviera.

Sus palabras acusadoras no tenían efecto en él porque sabía lo que era ser un culicagado que tan solo quería lastimar a sus padres y salirse con la suya caprichosamente. "Sí," le admitió, "cuando se trata de velar por tu seguridad soy igualito a Selene." Era extraño estar aquí dándole esas palabras a una hija que hacía tres meses ni siquiera había conocido. "Deberías de considerarla más. Para ella tampoco es fácil estar aquí, es tan indeseada como lo somos nosotros…Francamente me has decepcionado Eve, Selene no ha tratado más que ser buena contigo. ¿Y con esas palabras le pagas?"

"Lo que dije es verdad." No podía dejar de fijarse que Michael no se mostraba molesto, se mostraba normal aunque sus palabras dijeran lo contrario. Pronto entendería lo que la palabra decepción significaba, y que a la larga era mucho más hiriente que un enojo.

"No lo es." le exhaló viendo que no iba a dejar su terquedad, no que hubiera esperado que venir a entablar conversación con ella mágicamente solucionara todo. _¿Y cómo se controlaba a un niño que era prácticamente inmanejable? _¿Castigarla tendría algún provecho? Y castigarla con qué si no había nada que a ella le llamara la atención…aparte de estar al aire libre y eso ni siquiera lo podía tener normalmente…

Al su padre no continuar ella se corrigió, "Lo que dije es verdad…menos _esa_ palabra." Porque asumía que su madre le había contado todo, incluso la grosería que le había dado…pues ya sabía que era una grosería porque lo había visto en la expresión de su rostro cuando la había llamado de aquella forma.

"Qué sea la última vez que escucho que te referiste a Selene de aquella manera." De tan solo pensarlo enojo surgía en él, "¿Te queda claro?"

No encontró nada más que asentir y agachar la cabeza apenada, "No sabía lo que le estaba diciendo." había escuchado a algunos vampiros referirse a su madre como una perra al quejarse de como era de exigente en los entrenamientos. Así que cuando fue su hora de quejarse había dicho lo mismo. "Sus ojos se colocaron azules cuando le dije eso. Vi que me quería lastimar." Era la misma mirada que siempre les daba a sus enemigos ante una pelea.

Michael decidió no decirle que aquello había estado a punto de suceder en la forma de una cachetada tan solo por dejar que las cosas se calmaran. Francamente él era un boquisucio y Selene no se quedaba atrás, no era que no esperara que Eve no cogiera el vicio en el camino pero lo que había dicho estaba fuera de lugar. "Para el final de la noche espero que te hayas disculpado con ella." La vio que se fue a negar y le sacudió la cabeza, "No es una sugerencia. Es una orden."

Eve llevó sus piernas hasta su torso, encogiéndose incluso más. "Quiero estar sola."

Michael se colocó en pie, "Nada de eso. En diez minutos te quiero en la sala de entrenamiento. Si no vas a entrenar con Selene lo harás conmigo. Vamos a ver si es verdad que no hay nadie que te pueda detener." Le echó en cara esto último, Eve aún era una niña y aunque era más fuerte que la mayoría de los inmortales no era más fuerte que él, y era tiempo de bajarla de aquella nube. No era bueno que se confiara tanto de sí misma, mucho menos que se ufanara de ello.


	5. Verguenza

Vergüenza:

"Entonces no quieren tener un bebé, ¿pero estaban haciendo eso porque les gusta?" Para Eve aun no tenía sentido lo que había presenciado, había sido incomodo y extraño, pero por muy incomodo que le hubiera parecido también había querido saber qué era lo que habían estado haciendo sus padres.

Eve no estaba al tanto de cómo funcionaba el mundo a su alrededor, ni el de los inmortales ni el de los humanos. No estaba al tanto de normas, reglas y convencionalismos que se seguían en cualquier sociedad. La más importante y que había llevado a ese momento tal vez sería el aprender a tocar y no despernancar una puerta sin haberse anunciado primero. Que era lo que había ocurrido para total vergüenza y humillación de las dos personas involucradas.

El grito desde adentro de la habitación de 'No abras' no había llegado a su cerebro lo suficientemente rápido como para seguir aquella orden. En vez de ello se había encontrado con su madre cubriéndose rápidamente con una sábana y a su padre tirado en el piso al otro lado de la cama desde donde solo era visible parte de su pecho y su cabeza.

Por las miradas que le dieron y la situación inmediatamente se dio cuenta que había presenciado algo que no debía. _'¡Cierra la puerta!_' habían sido las palabras repetitivas de su madre e Eve había hecho lo que le pedían, alejándose inmediatamente sin saber que era lo que había interrumpido.

Acababan de tener 'la charla' con Eve, lo cual había sido bastante extraño pues los conocimientos de su hija eran nulos incluso en cuanto a anatomía. Habían tenido que empezar desde el principio. "Ya te dije, aparte de tener hijos ese acto también sirve como muestra de afecto…..entre dos personas adultas que se aman." Michael le respondió, manteniéndose más calmado de lo que Selene se había mostrado desde que fueron descubiertos.

Primero había sido _su_ culpa porque él era el híbrido y no la había sentido acercarse. Y no, no la había sentido hasta que fue muy tarde y lo único que hizo fue lanzarse al piso dejando a Selene en la cama quien inmediatamente comprendió lo que sucedía y se encontraba cubriéndose con la cobija cuando la puerta fue abierta.

Segundo Selene se negó a tener dicha conversación a solas con Eve citando que ahora era diferente, tal vez no apreció de mucho que él le recordara que ella la había estado posponiendo y que definitivamente hubiera sido más fácil de tenerla antes. Por unos momentos Selene pareció retomar su valor cuando le dijo que él tendría más tacto que ella al explicarle algunas cosas a Eve. Y así sucedió que entre ambos le dieron la charla a Eve, Selene a momentos demasiado callada y tan solo asintiendo a su lado, a otros explicando una que otra cosa y asumía dándole cierta confianza a su hija tan solo con su presencia.

Pero todo el valor/paciencia de Selene pareció no durarle demasiado cuando Eve empezó a hacer preguntas inocentes en la mente de un niño mas lo cual se traducía a imprudencias en términos adultos.

Ambos habían compartido un sonrojo cuando algo pareció encajar en la mente de Eve y de repente les dijo que ella dos veces había tenido visiones de ellos y que en su momento los había creído entrenando pero que ahora sabía mejor. Mortificación reflejándose en el rostro de ambos. Selene inmediatamente diciéndole que debió de haber dicho aquello cuando ella le preguntó e Eve tan solo respondiéndole con un '_¡No sabía! ¡Pensé que se estaban besando mucho o entrenando!_'

'_Cielos._' Había sido la respuesta de Selene mientras se giraba hacia Michael sacudiéndole la cabeza. Durante lo que quedó de la conversación ambos hablándole con sinceridad a Eve pero ninguno preguntando que era exactamente lo que había visto en sus visiones.

Algo haciéndoseles claro, tendrían que trabajar para que esas visiones no continuaran.

"Y cuando estés lo suficientemente grande experimentarás algunas emociones-"

Eve decidió interrumpir a su madre, "¿y entonces querré hacer eso?" preguntó en su inocencia aun no creyendo que aquello sucedería.

Michael le asintió acercándose hasta ella y dejándole un beso en la cabeza, "No te preocupes que aquello sucederá cuando tengas como cuarenta años." Le contestó bromeando, broma que Selene pareció no aprobar por la mirada que le dio.

"Bueno." Eve le contestó creyendo en las palabras de su padre sin siquiera colocarlas a discusión. "Voy a mi habitación a ver si me puedo quedar dormida." Y aquello era lo que había ocasionado que saliera a buscar a sus padres después de haberse despertado tras tener una pesadilla…..Los sonidos que había escuchado al acercarse a su habitación tan solo la habían hecho creer que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Ahora sabía que no era así.

Michael se giró hacia Selene al ver a Eve marchándose y solo cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos habló, "La mayoría de jóvenes a esta edad se interesan en ese tipo de asuntos. Eve está adelantada para su edad en cuanto a algunas cosas pero en cuanto a otras no. Y esta es la primera vez que me alegro de esto. Sobre todo en este asunto en particular."

En ello le daba la razón, "¿Cuarenta?" le preguntó haciendo alusión a la broma anterior.

Michael se encogió de hombros, "Tan solo podemos soñar."

Selene no hizo ningún comentario, "Me voy a ir a cerciorar que se acueste." Le dijo, prontamente recorriendo el mismo camino que Eve había recorrido.


	6. Dinero

Dinero:

Michael no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor cuando vio a Eve deteniéndose en frente de la ventana de un almacén. "¿Sucede algo con tus zapatos?" se decidió a preguntarle sabiendo que debían de colocarse en marcha prontamente.

Eve momentáneamente volteó a mirar a su padre encontrándolo mirando en todas las direcciones, "Son incómodos." Le contestó, "No sé como madre hace para usarlos."

Michael le subió las cejas, él mismo le había hecho un comentario desaprobatorio a Selene cuando había visto a Eve con unas botas similares a las que su madre usaba. "Ya." Le contestó no queriendo echarle en cara nada. Por primera vez colocándole atención a la vitrina no pudo dejar de sonreír torcidamente al ver unos Converse, "Solía usar unos de esos cuando tenía más o menos tu edad."

"¿En serio?" le preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Sí." Michael le contestó mientras al mismo tiempo se tocaba el bolsillo pensativamente. Los zapatos no eran caros pero serían un golpe al ya disminuido presupuesto que tenían.

"Se parecen a los zapatos que tenía en ANTIGEN…solo que esos eran todos blancos."

"¿Deseas comprarte unos?" le preguntó haciendo a un lado a ANTIGEN, a lo que la sola mención del mero nombre de la compañía le provocaba, y con paranoia volvió a mirar sus alrededores, _tenían que moverse, quedarse en un mismo lugar en medio de la calle no era bueno._

"Si nos alcanza..." le contestó sabiendo que ellos muy poco dinero tenían.

.

.

.

En la casa de seguridad Selene iba a salir a buscar a Michael y a Eve cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose. Estaba a punto de reclamarles que les había tomado tanto tiempo cuando algo le llamó la atención.

Eve….con unos tenis morados que tenían un diseño juvenil de círculos y estrellas.

Michael vio la ceja de Selene subir lentamente con obvio interés para luego mirarlo directamente a él, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros. "Debes de estar agradecida, primero quería los rosados chillones."

"Estos son bonitos." Eve respondió a nadie en particular.

"...Supongo." Fue lo que Selene contestó viendo a su hija sonreír mientras se miraba los pies. El pensamiento de cuánto dinero les quedaría después de aquella compra olvidado al ver la satisfacción de Eve.


	7. Amor

Amor:

Madre, mamá, mami.

Madre, término sumamente respetuoso con el cual se dirige a la figura materna. David se dirigía de 'padre' hacia Thomas. Selene cuando hablaba de su familia lo hacía de 'madre y padre.' Lida varias veces había dicho 'tus padres.'

Mamá, forma generalmente usada, también utilizada en tercera persona. '¿Y donde está tu mamá?' Sebastian le había preguntado una vez. 'Mi mamá hoy amaneció emponzoñada,' Había escuchado a dos muchachas un poco mas grandes que ella decir mientras se reían a carcajadas.

Mami, usado bastante por niños y jóvenes, a veces por adultos pero no siempre. Había visto el término ser utilizado mientras Selene y ella recorrían calles a pie y en apuros, mientras dejaban la ciudad, cuando tenían que detenerse a tanquear el carro en que andaban.

Nadie parecía dudar antes de decir aquellas palabras. Ninguna mujer parecía sorprendida de que la llamaran así.

_Sinónimos, _Selene le había dicho que las tres palabras básicamente significaban lo mismo. Amor incondicional.

Aun se estaba decidiendo. Mami sonaba indefenso y sumamente cariñoso, madre demasiado respetoso y mamá…perfecto. Pero le gustaba más mami.

"Mami no va con la personalidad de Selene." David le había dicho con una sonrisa, _casi _burlándose. "Además suena demasiado consentido."

Selene colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de su hija, "Puedes utilizar el término que quieras."

Una vez mas Eve le sonrió a Selene, de esa forma buscando aun mas su cariño, "Y a Michael, ¿cómo debería de llamarlo? ¿Cómo crees que le gustaría que lo llame?"

David inmediatamente les colocó mayor atención a las dos mujeres. En algunas ocasiones había escuchado a Selene hablar del híbrido y quería hacerse una idea de él antes de encontrarlo.

Un nudo en su garganta se creó al Eve mencionar a Michael, y al no querer tener conversaciones tan personales con David presente se colocó en pie haciéndole una seña a Eve para que la siguiera. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente y encontraron el tronco de un árbol para sentarse se detuvieron, "Seguramente le gustaría que lo llamases papi…." Una vez que se acostumbrara a la idea de tener una hija, _claro estaba_. Ambas fueron a sentarse y en ese momento Selene recordó algo que Michael había hecho con ella en varias ocasiones, algo _que sus propios padres habían hecho con ella en varias ocasiones cuando era una niña,_ le colocó la mano a Eve en la cintura y la atrajo hacía ella mientras su hija un poco confundida se sentaba sobre una de sus piernas. "Es joven, solo varias décadas mayor que tú así que lo puedo ver más interesado en que lo llames papi que padre."

Incomoda por la posición decidió no decir nada de esta y en vez de eso pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Selene acomodándose mejor. "También te extraña, lo sabes, ¿cierto?"

Selene no contestó nada más que brindarle la misma sonrisa tensa y dubitativa que Eve solía darle cuando quería acercársele, y tras unos segundos rompió la mirada y apoyó su frente contra el hombro de su hija. Michael estaba cerca de ellas otra vez, después de meses sin visiones Eve nuevamente estaba experimentándolas.

Hacía una semana había tenido una visión de una pelea, la única cosa en su mente mientras esto sucedía había sido '_Selene_' y enojo al mismo tiempo que ante sus ojos se creaba una matazón. Su padre estaba sufriendo por su madre y se estaba desquitando con los humanos que lo trataban de atrapar. Había escuchado a David horas después –y mientras la creían dormida– decirle a Selene que tal vez 'el híbrido' la creía muerta y se estaba vengando a su causa. Respuesta por parte de su madre no hubo.

Y los minutos empezaron a pasar con ellas dos de aquella manera hasta que decidió no seguirle escondiendo a su madre aquello que ella le había pedido nunca le ocultara, "Tengo hambre."

Un día entero llevaban sin comer. La búsqueda no había dado frutos ese día y francamente para el momento ya estaba preocupada por ello, pero no por ella o por David, sino por su hija, de los tres era quien poco sabría manejar sus impulsos, aparte de que muy poco ellos dos podrían hacer para detenerla si de repente perdía el control. Dejándola ir se colocó en pie mientras se subía la manga de la blusa. _Sería la primera vez que la alimentaría de aquella forma. _"No me vayas a morder." Que Eve le asintiera y no colocara peros le dejaba ver que ya estaba acostumbrada a este mundo en cuanto a la alimentación se trataba. "En unas horas vas a tener visiones que tal vez no son prudentes que un niño tenga."

"¿Veré a padre?" le preguntó con emoción. Ya su madre le había contado que era rubio y tenía los mismos ojos que ella, que era fuerte y bueno, pero una cosa era lo que se imaginaba y otra como era él realmente.

"Posiblemente." Le respondió llevándose la muñeca hasta la boca y mordiéndose así misma. Eve inmediatamente inclinándose para no dejar perder ni una gota.


	8. Disfraz

Disfraz:

El primer beso había sido en parte un engaño.

La primera vez una experiencia de la que no se arrepentía.

La primera caricia la había hecho tensarse. Igual que la primera carcajada de burla. Pero luego se acostumbró, mas a lo primero que a lo segundo.

Luego vino la costumbre, aceptación y un balance. El disfraz de indiferencia hacia ciertas cosas empezó a deshacerse por sí solo.

Hubo una promesa.

Amenazas era el pan de cada día, pero nada de peso sucedió hasta la purga.

Después vino Eve y con ella llegó un nuevo giro. Un nuevo cambio al que tuvo que habituarse.

Alianzas nuevas fueron hechas pero siempre con la sospecha y el cuidado de que podrían ser traicionadas.

Michael reapareció. Su pequeña familia por fin reunida.

El mundo continuó girando y trayendo cambios en casi todos los ámbitos.

No todo podía ser recordado así como no todo era eterno así fueran inmortales.

Los segundos más largos fueron esos en que Michael la miraba asustado y ella comprendía. No había necesidad de correr si la bomba estaba unida a uno. Tampoco había tiempo y ese era el fin. Michael pudo haberse marchado manteniendo cierta clase de esperanza pero no lo hizo, en vez la abrazó fuertemente. Ambos agradecidos de que Eve no estuviera presente.

.

.

.

He obtenido algunos comentarios sobre este draft en particular y este es el momento de dejar claro que no pertenece a Frente a Frente pero sí a una historia que estaba escribiendo antes de que Awekening se estrenará. De hecho el último párrafo es el capítulo inicial de aquella historia que si un día acabo de escribir la publicaré.


	9. Limite

Limite

Cuando la posibilidad de ambos poder compartir algo más que un momento robado llegó ambos la buscaron, Selene apurando el paso y él mirando hacia atrás justo antes de dejar la sala por completo, directamente se había encontrado con los ojos de David, seguro de que este sabía lo que iban a hacer y él pidiendo mudamente que no dejara que Eve tratara de interrumpirlos.

Con una mano en la espalda de Selene la guío a un piso más arriba, ambos compartiendo por primera vez la preocupación por las imágenes indeseadas que le podían llegar a Eve. Y después de discutirlo por un momento entraron a una habitación que él había alistado por si acaso. Los tendidos empolvados en el piso y una que otra vela encendida. Michael se giró para atrancar la puerta con un pedazo de madera cuando sintió a Selene acercándose y abrazándolo desde atrás mientras lo besaba suavemente en el cuello. No pudo evitar gruñir cuando sintió una de las manos de ella haciendo su camino directamente hasta la correa de sus pantalones y mientras se la sacaba recordó apurarse con la puerta, la dejó que continuara con el botón antes de girarse hacia ella.

No habían palabras para describir lo que sentían, se querían, se estañaban y ambos lo sabían.

Michael enredó una de sus manos en su cabello y se acercó a besarla para prontamente sentirla prácticamente empezando a comérsele la boca. Exploración máxima desde el inicio dando paso, y por un principio él le siguió el paso, apretándola a él y explorándola tan profundamente como ella hacía con él.

_La forma suave, lenta y lujuriosa, la forma amorosa._ Conocía a Selene y en este ámbito demasiado y había pensado que este encuentro lo querría más gentil y lento. Él no tenía ningún problema con esto…o sí uno, "A este paso no voy a durar mucho." Le advirtió separando momentáneamente sus labios. La mano de ella detrás de su cabeza lo hizo estrellarse de nuevo contra su boca. _La forma dura y rápida, los roles voluntarios del sumiso y el dominante, la cogida tan solo porque sí o por la necesidad._ En el momento no le interesaba como pasara tan solo que sucediera.

Pensamiento racional desapareciendo por completo.

Caminando hacia atrás apurado de repente la sintió quejándosele contra la boca al sus manos en su trasero lastimarla al querer levantarla, a él no interesándole, que la tratara bruscamente era algo que sabía a ella le gustaba en este ámbito, en él _único _ámbito. Selene sintió que a las manos le salieron garras e inmediatamente rompió el beso para mirarlo a los ojos completamente negros, inmediatamente sus entrañas se derritieron por él, por la necesidad primal que encontró, ni siquiera pensó en conciliar el gemido que la dejó. Instintivamente sus manos fueron sobre los pantalones de él, acariciándolo sobre este y obteniendo un rugido que de nuevo la dejó más que lista. Michael tampoco la hizo esperar, mientras se deshacía de sus zapatos le bajó la sudadera que ella llevaba de un tirón, Selene se la fue a quitar por completo pero él no le dio tiempo, usando su velocidad híbrida prontamente se encontró sentada en la cama. No queriendo perder tiempo lo vio removiéndose la camiseta y quitándose el pantalón lo que la hizo acabar de deshacerse del de ella también. Para cuando levantó la mirada nuevamente lo encontró arrodillado en el piso y con la mirada puesta embelesadamente entre sus piernas mientras al mismo tiempo avivaba su erección con una mano, la otra segundos después yendo de repente a su muslo a empujarla hacia atrás. Michael la acarició superficialmente con su pulgar hasta que la escuchó llamando su nombre. Levantando la mirada la vio apoyada en sus codos, esperando a que él prosiguiera, sabiendo como quería que prosiguiera se trepó en la cama mientras ella avanzaba por esta.

Se arrodilló entre las piernas de ella y la acomodó para que sus piernas rodearan las caderas de él sueltamente, podía ver que estaba más que lista y la miró a los ojos mientras la tomaba con ambas manos de la cintura, Selene llevó su mano entre ellos y lo alineó con ella. Ambas manos de ella viniendo a parar a sus muñecas lo hizo sonreír, y sin mas la penetró con fuerza en un solo movimiento, el quejido que la dejó mientras se apoyaba contra él y su espalda se curveaba lo excitó mas, _como si eso fuera posible._ Apoyó sus caderas mas contra ella haciéndola gemir y contraerse contra él, _ahora no se iban a tomar su tiempo._ Inmediatamente empezó a presionar contra ella mientras ella lo alentaba a que se moviera rápido. Michael cerró los ojos fuertemente concentrándose mientras ella hacía lo mismo, pronto se dio cuenta que sus palabras de segundos atrás eran verdaderas, no iba a durar mucho, después de todo para él podía hacer casi un mes desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos pero para su cuerpo hacía mucho mas. Abrió sus ojos para advertirle y disculparse pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso lo único que notó era que ella aun tenía una estúpida blusa, ¿porque? Quería ver sus senos moviéndose mientras la embestía, dejó de tomarla de la cintura para quitarle la prenda pero ella lo cogió de los bíceps y lo hizo acostarse sobre ella, "Lento." La escuchó diciendo mientras enterraba la cara en su cuello y lo hacía estremecer mientras le ruñía con sus colmillos.

'Lo siento.' Michael le quiso responder pero lo único que le salió fue un rugido pero que él empezara a empujar incluso mas fuertemente le debía de decir que hoy no iba a seguir sus instrucciones como usualmente haría, hoy tenía un _límite_. La escuchó decir que estaba bien mientras la mano de ella se deslizaba nuevamente entre ellos.

.

.

.

Selene abrió los ojos nuevamente, a su lado Michael, y ni siquiera en este momento paz reinaba en su mente. Eve estaba bien, y Michael estaba con ella. _No necesitaba más. Eso_ sería lo racional por admitir en este momento placentero pero ni siquiera podía huir de sus preocupaciones aunque fuera por unos instantes. "Siento que mi mente estuviera en otro lado." Se disculpó llevando sus labios hasta la mejilla de él a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por encima.

_Sexo muy pocas veces era perfecto. _Michael a su vez la abrazó. _No era la primera vez que algo como esto sucedía, _tenerla deseándolo a morir para de un momento a otro sentirla perdiendo el interés en medio del acto ya era conocido para él. Era decepcionante la mayoría de las veces pero esta no fue una de esas veces. _Ella tenía mucho en su cabeza_, "Estamos a paz entonces. No creo que ninguno de los dos tuviera en mente que yo fuera a durar mucho."

Selene le sonrió ante el tono de broma y llevó sus labios hasta los de él, y esta vez fue diferente al primer beso o la mayoría de besos que habían compartido aquel día, esta vez fue lento y calmado, nada del frenesí de hacía diez minutos.

Su encuentro no había culminado como ambos lo habían esperado pero incluso así lo había disfrutado. Esto iba más allá de una satisfacción física.

.

.

.


	10. Ego

Ego

Silencio por fin y soledad, era eso lo que necesitaba para descansar y en ese momento lo tenían. Se acabó de secar la cabeza con una toalla y la dejó en el baño para volver a la habitación de la pequeña cabaña que habían alquilado por una noche. Mayormente oscuridad reinaba y alcanzó a ver a Selene levantando la cabeza de la cama y acomodándose para hacerle lugar a él. Segundos después estaba acostado a su lado y envuelto por ella mientras ambos compartían un momento de calma entre besos y caricias suaves, algo que se había convertido en una rutina cuando dejaban la vida nómada que llevaban.

Lástima, aunque al principio no era un sentimiento que quería tener por ella se la había tenido hasta cierto punto. Pasar las veinticuatro horas del día con una persona cambiaba las cosas. Era imposible no encontrar algo en común aunque no pareciese que hubiera mucho. Y lo próximo que supo fue que el cariño que le tenía empezaba a crecer al igual que lo hacía su amistad. No lo había admitido pero su presencia hacía las cosas más llevaderas, no más fáciles, pero si más llevaderas.

Sintió la mano de ella recorrerle la longitud de su brazo para venir a parar al hombro y continuar con sus caricias allí, él con ganas llevó su mano de la cadera de ella a su espalda por debajo de la camiseta que tenía de esa manera acercándola más y tras varios segundos los besos suaves que se estaban dando cambiaron a unos más profundos.

A diferencia de lo que pudo haber creído en sus primeras interacciones Selene era fácil de llevar, o tal vez él lo creía porque empezó a seguirla con fe ciega y sin cuestionamientos cuando noera necesario. Hasta el sol de ese día no sabía que cambió en esas horas en que estuvo muerto pero desde ese momento Selene se empezó a abrir más con él. No había necesidad de secretos….pero los habían por parte y parte, y por mucho que compartían siempre debía haber algo de lo que no se hablaba, en su caso las dudas, el cansancio de esa vida, el temor… Siempre el interés estaba presente, que está pensando ella, alguna vez le habrá sucedido tal cosa, como responderá si le digo esto, etc, etc, etc.

En cuanto el aire le empezó a faltar ambos se separaron, apoyando sus frentes contra el otro pero no deteniendo las caricias que se daban, este no era el tiempo de proseguir, de hecho ellos ya habían tenido su momento juntos, había sido lo primero que habían hecho tras dejar las maletas en el piso. Había sido ella quien lo había tomado de la muñeca y lo había guiado hasta el baño, allí habían proseguido a hacer el amor para culminar momentos después con su limpieza. Michael se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras ella ni se daba cuenta por tener los ojos cerrados. _Era hermosa, _su belleza lo deshacía desde el primer día que la vio. Y para el momento la atracción física había pasado a un segundo plano. Nunca hablaban de emociones y eso le estaba empezando a preocupar. No era como si sintiera que las emociones iban solo en una dirección pues sabía que era correspondido. Era tan solo que después de ocho meses juntos era absurdo que no se hablara de ello.

Que lo besara en aquel puente después de que él hubiera vuelto a la vida no le había dicho que lo amaba, le había dicho que estaba sobrecogida de estar parada sobre la luz del sol, que emocionalmente se encontraba vulnerable...que le agradaba verlo de nuevo. Y sí, después de ese momento ellos continuaron juntos y compartiendo momentos, pero nada le dijo que lo quería como hacía un mes cuando en un encuentro fortuito con tres lycans ella salió lastimada y justo cuando todo había terminado se giró y le tocó la cara a él con la mano ensangrentada preguntándole si estaba bien. Minutos después mientras se alejaban en un carro ella en voz alta le dijo '¿Te he dicho que tenerte en todo esto después de todo si vale la pena?', él le había contestado un 'Yo también te quiero, Selene.' Que inmediatamente vio la hizo tensarse.

Michael sacó la mano de la camisa de ella y la llevó hasta su rostro tomándolo en su palma haciendo que lo mirara inmediatamente, "Yo…" empezó a decir pero no supo como proseguir pues no había pensado antes de hablar.

Selene le frunció el ceño mientras le mantenía la mirada, intrigada por ver qué quería decir, "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó susurrando, algo que se le había pegado de él, siempre que estaban juntos no se encontraba hablándole sino susurrándole.

Se remojó los labios, ella lo intimidaba aun, pero no como lo había hecho en un principio, "Estoy loco por ti, Selene." Le dijo cerrando los ojos y volviendo a apoyar su frente contra la de ella, "Estás en mis pensamientos constantemente." No exageraba si decía que de las veinticuatro horas del día ella al menos dieciocho estaba en su mente. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los de ella, se estaba enamorando de Selene, de eso no le cabía duda y no tenía mayor problema con ello, el único problema era que a ella no le gustaba comunicarse.

Selene le mantuvo la mirada por un buen rato, mirando a sus ojos como si pudiera mirar a su alma, como si ello reforzara su conexión. Las palabras le faltaban en ese momento, no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía, pues aunque sentía lo mismo que él no sabía cómo actuar. "_…Michael…_" dijo de repente escuchándose agitada.

_¿Michael qué? ¿No hables de eso? ¿Era acaso eso lo que le pedía?_ Sentir la mano de ella acariciándole la cabeza le dejó ver que estaba equivocado en su suposición de que si traía la conversación de repente ella empezaría a revelar sus sentimientos. "¿Emociones no son algo que te guste, ¿verdad?" No necesitaba conocerla demasiado como para estar al tanto de ello.

Que él le sonriera burleteramente mientras decía aquello le dejaba ver que no era algo que tenía en su contra. Pasó saliva pensando detalladamente en su respuesta, "No es que no me gusten….es que no soy buena manejándolas. No sé cómo."

Michael le asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente de donde ella venía con eso; su pasado. Le acarició una ceja nuevamente y la sintió acercándosele más, "¿…..Pero entonces te gustan? …..Solo para quedar claros." le preguntó obviamente haciendo referencia a los sentimientos que tenía por él.

"La mayor parte del tiempo."

Exhalando Michael se acercó a besarla, beso que ella respondió suave y cariñosamente. Cuando se separaron nuevamente la vio con una media sonrisa que para ahora era más familiar. _Él la hacía sonreír, él la hacía feliz. Lo que a su vez lo hacía feliz a él en medio de la vida que llevaban._ Cerró los ojos y la cercanía junto con el sentimiento de paz trajeron de nuevo _aquel_ sentimiento en su pecho. "Me estoy enamorando de ti." Le reveló, esta vez sin miedo a irla a espantar. Para el amor no era algo que se daba de un día para otro o en un par de semanas, era un sentimiento que se da a medida que se conoce a la otra persona.

De nuevo y seriamente le mantuvo la mirada para luego asentirle, "Lo sé." Ella no era quien para hablar de amor o reconocerlo pero la forma en que Michael la trataba, la forma en que la miraba lo decía todo. Y recientemente había empezado a comparar sus acciones con las de él. "Aunque no me explico por qué."

No le prestó atención a su último comentario. Sabía que esto no venía a alguna necesidad de que le subiera el ego, sino por la mala opinión que él debía tener de ella. "Y tú te estás enamorando de mi." Su pensamiento inicial fue hacer una pregunta pero a último momento había decidido jugársela en una declaración que ella fácilmente podía negar...si el caso se presentaba.

Le alzó una ceja al verlo darle vuelta al asunto nuevamente, y esta vez viendo que le colocaba más fácil la situación, que no le pedía que dijera con palabras lo que sentía y tan solo pedía una afirmación decidió dársela, "Lo asumo, Michael," Le contestó sin dejarse de tensar por un segundo, "pues no le encuentro otra respuesta a las emociones que estoy experimentando." Apenada rompió el contacto visual, "Esto es nuevo para mí, nunca me he llegado a sentir así…." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir que le dejara explicarse porque actuaba de la forma que actuaba.

No le cabía ninguna duda de que Selene no le había dedicado mucha atención a esa parte de su vida en sus seiscientos años llenos de venganza y por eso no decidió contestarle nada por un buen rato, hasta que de repente una broma se le vino a la mente, "El amor es para idiotas."

Le sacudió la cabeza, "No, eso no es lo que pensaba." Le dijo creyendo que el comentario de él venía de creer que aquello era lo que ella había pensado en sus seiscientos años, "Tan solo nunca me interesó o no le vi mucha importancia."

No decidió corregirla al verla buscando excusas y decidió darle otra, "O tal vez no tuviste la oportunidad."

Aquello la hizo pensar, _¿Había existido alguna oportunidad?_ De todos los pretendientes que llegó a tener a muy pocos les dio más que una mirada y a los que les había permitido acercársele nunca fueron algo más que varias noches pasajeras. "Encuentro extraño…que llamaras mi atención de la forma en que lo hiciste."

Aquello lo hizo reírse al verla tratarlo sin tacto, "No pues gracias por lo que me toca. Sé que probablemente no soy el hombre más atractivo o el más valiente que has tenido comiendo de tu mano pero-"

"No," le dijo interrumpiéndolo, _ella no se estaba refiriendo a eso,_ "no estoy segura pero creo que todas las emociones entre nosotros se han afianzado por la situación que vivimos esas primeras noches, pero sobre todo porque te transformé y ambos bebimos del otro."

Fue el turno de él de no saber qué contestar mientras la miraba fijamente, él ya había pensado en ello pero no había querido preguntarlo por no hacerla creer que desestimaba lo que eran, "Mi mente ha ido a esto también." Le admitió, "Pero me niego a creer que de eso viene nuestra relación…y a final de cuentas no la pongo en duda." La vio que fue a decir algo y le asintió interrumpiéndola, "La estación del metro, tu ayudándome cuando no debías de hacerlo, _besándome,_ yendo por mí a rescatarme aun cuando era una sentencia de muerte…Todo eso fue antes, antes de que me transformaras, antes de que bebieras de mí….. Tu y yo…todo estaba dicho antes de que alguno de los dos lo empezara a notar."

Parpadeó, "¿Eso es lo que crees?" no creía del todo en lo que acababa de escuchar, _¿Acaso creía que lo de ellos era algo que había estado escrito? ¿….Destino por llamarlo así?_

"¿Estoy equivocado?" Le preguntó con el mismo cuestionamiento que ella le hacía.

"_¿Acaso no lo dudas?"_

"Sí. Pero por eso no voy a desestimar lo que tenemos. Es por nuestra-"

"No estoy desestimando nada." Lo interrumpió queriendo dejarle aquello en claro.

Michael le asintió, "Si hemos llegado hasta este punto no es porque me mordiste o porque bebí de ti. Es porque hemos colocado de nuestra parte para hacer que esto funcione. No estamos haciendo de titiriteros en la cabeza del otro, Selene." Para el momento ya ni sabía si se estaba tratando de convencer a sí mismo o a ella, "Yo te quiero por mi propia voluntad, e incluso si no es así no me importa. Estás a mi lado y eso es lo que cuenta."

Varios minutos tuvieron que pasar para que ella se decidiera a hablar de nuevo, "Aún así queda la duda."

"Esa duda no existirá en cincuenta o cien años." Michael le respondió muy al tanto de lo que decía.

Selene no tomó aquello seriamente pues Michael aun era demasiado humano en cuanto a su forma de pensar y de exagerar, él no tenía ni idea lo que cien años eran. "¿Así que esto es lo que hablar más a menudo conlleva?" le preguntó buscando calmar los ánimos más de él que de ella.

El comentario de Selene venía como broma a lo que él a veces le decía en medio de días largos pasados en plena carretera 'deberíamos de hablar más a menudo de nosotros.' "Mmmmm." Michael le contestó al no ver que más decirle pues esta vez tenía la razón. Habían comenzado todos amorosos y habían terminado en una discusión leve. No hubieron mas palabras entre ellos y de esta manera decidió mejor quedarse dormido, solo que el sueño no vino a él, ni a ella por lo que pudo sentir. "Me permitiste quedarme a tu lado. Me has mostrado compasión. Me has enseñado todo lo que debo saber sin miramientos, expones tu vida por mí..."

Selene abrió los ojos tras por fin haber sentido que el sueño venía a ella, "¿De qué hablas?"

"Algunas de las razones por las cuales me he enamorado de ti," le comentó para inmediatamente proseguir, "Confías en mí. Eres valiente. Aunque no lo creas y me pueda ganar un tiro por ello a veces eres adorable." Que ella se echara varios centímetros hacia atrás sorprendida por aquella palabra lo hizo sonreír, "Dije _a veces_." Le hizo ver su punto para continuar, "La confianza que tienes en ti misma, la mirada en tus ojos….amo la intensidad de tu mirada." de repente sintiendo dicha adoración mientras le acariciaba de nuevo una ceja, "La forma en que subes tu mentón en forma de superioridad cuando te das de terca aunque sabes que yo tengo la razón." Le dijo sonriéndole al ver como poco a poco la tensión en las cejas de ella se marchaba.

"No voy a enumerar las razones por las cuales…me llamas la atención." No, no podía decir textualmente que lo quería o que se estaba enamorando de él.

Eso se lo había esperado, se acercó a dejarle un pico rápido en los labios, y le mostró una sonrisa que le daba a entender que proseguiría a burlarse, "Eres hermosa. Tienes un cuerpo para morirse y ni siquiera te interesa. La forma en que besas, _cielos,_ eres una gran besadora. Eso probablemente fue lo que más me sorprendió. Y el sexo," hizo una pausa a propósito mientras la sentía apretándolo del hombro como quien pedía que no prosiguiera pero así lo hizo, "el sexo es fantástico, el mejor de mi vida. Eso que haces con tu-" no alcanzó a terminar su comentario porque ella no lo dejó, inmediatamente la sintió girándolo y quedando encima de él en una obvia muestra de dominación que le decía no continuara. Pero más que eso no hizo, Selene tan solo apoyó su frente contra la de él y se quedó mirándolo con la intensidad de la que él había hablado. Cuando con otras novias había tenido conversaciones tontas y peleas de cosquillas con Selene tenía esto. Colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la atrajo mas hacía sí. _Y no le importaba._ El cabello de ella cubriéndolos a ambos, "Sí tengo una queja en el departamento sexual," le dijo queriendo prolongar el momento.

"¿Solo una?" le preguntó con ironía pero temiendo por una parte lo que podía salir de aquella parte de la conversación.

"¿Por qué, tienes tu más?" preguntó a su vez fingiendo preocupación pero llevando sus manos hasta el trasero de ella.

Selene no se pudo mantener totalmente seria, _él era un tonto, _"No que pueda pensar en ellas en este momento."

"Bien," le contestó con ironía. "Como dije, el sexo es fantástico, pero no tan frecuentemente como me gustaría."

_Pues sí. _"Estamos huyendo, Michael. Todo entra en segundo plano cuando de supervivencia se trata."

Le sonrió habiéndose esperado algo así, y empezó a moverla del trasero contra él, "Es por eso que deberíamos aprovechar cada oportunidad que se presente en el camino."

_Creyó que él estaba cansado,_ pensó al ver a donde llevaría esto, "Oportunidades prudentes." Le corrigió haciendo ver su punto nuevamente mientras se agachaba a besarlo recordando la forma en que él en varias ocasiones se había estado yendo de las manos mientras estaban haciendo sus vueltas. Que tuvieran un poco de privacidad no quería decir que no estuvieran en público.

Michael momentáneamente despegó sus labios de los de ella, "Deberías de haberme dejado cogerte en el asiento trasero del carro en más de una oportunidad." El suspiro contra sus labios lo hizo sonreír.

Varios minutos tuvieron que pasar con la mente de Michael viajando a lo que ella había dicho anteriormente para finalmente decidir traer a discusión lo que sabía podría obtener como respuesta un no rotundo. "He estado pensando en eso últimamente ¿sabes?"

"Ya te dije, sexo en un carro no me suena interesante." Selene le contestó frunciéndole el ceño como quien no creía que él –de todas las personas– le saliera con estas.

Michael no pudo dejar de sonreírse, casi carcajearse al no haberse esperado aquello, "No, quise decir….he estado pensando en eso que dijiste de que estamos huyendo, bien pues he estado pensando todo lo contrario." Como sospechando para donde iba la sintió inmediatamente rozándolo al bajarse de él para quedar acostada justo a su lado. "Creo que no sería una mala idea establecernos en un lugar. No del todo. Tan solo empezar a quedarnos por cuatro o cinco días en un mismo sitio a ver qué sucede."

"Estás cansado de que viajemos constantemente." No sabía porque aquello le venía como sorpresa, tal vez era porque él casi nunca se quejaba.

"Sí." Lo admitía, antes había sido el temor lo que prácticamente lo apremiaba a estar en carretera constantemente, ahora tan solo le gustaría tener un descanso de ello, quedarse siquiera en un mismo lugar así fueran dos días.

En otras palabras, Michael ya no sentía la paranoia que los había acompañado los primeros meses. Se remojó los labios, "He estado pensando en ello también, Michael. Pero aún no estoy convencida." Usualmente ella tomaba una decisión y después se la comunicaba a él, esta vez se encontraba indecisa en cuanto a que decidir.

"Tu raza no nos está cazando como en un principio lo habíamos creído y de los grupos de lycans que nos hemos encontrado solo uno nos atacó. Yo digo que sí elegimos lugares prudentes y nos abastecemos de antemano podíamos llegar a incluso pasar más desapercibidos que yendo de ciudad a ciudad diariamente donde evidentemente estamos dejando un rastro a seguir."

Tampoco era como si esta fuera la primera vez en la que él la ayudaría a tomar dicha decisión, pero todas las demás ocasiones habían sido insignificantes comparada con esta. Con esta decisión potencialmente podían estar entregando sus vidas. "Hablemos de esto mañana, ¿está bien? En el momento estoy cansada." Quería organizar sus ideas antes de embarcarse en una discusión con él.

Michael le asintió y un segundo después ella colocaba la cabeza sobre su hombro, "Puede que sea extraño al principio pero quien quita y podamos llevar una vida más moderada."

Él no podría regresar a su vida, eso ya lo habían hablado, "Si vamos a elegir lugares estos serán aislados, ¿estás al tanto de ello verdad?"

Michael exhaló, _algo mas a que pensar, _una gran ciudad donde pasarían desapercibidos o como ella lo decía, una casa en el campo, rodeados de vecinos que probablemente estaban acostumbrados a conocer todo de sus vecinos... "Hasta mañana."

"Hasta mañana." Le respondió girándose a apagar la luz, no pudiendo conciliar el sueño inmediatamente y cuando vio que él tampoco pudo quedarse dormido se volvió a girar hacia él.


	11. Chocolate

Chocolate:

"Si mi mamá se entera de esto se va a enojar." Eve le dijo mientras ambos miraban el pequeño envoltorio sobre una mesa.

Michael se encogió de hombros, "Si lo quieres hacer hazlo. Es tan solo una pequeña porción que no te lastimará. Si yo puedo manejarlo tú también puedes." Le dijo dándole ánimos.

"_Eso es lo que creemos._" Le contestó, "Sé lo que sucedió cuando ella te aconsejó que no volvieras a comer comida humana y no la escuchaste."

Le asintió, "Bien, tienes que tener en cuenta que no fui prudente y me atragante primero con medio plato de comida." No aguantándolo mas cogió el mini sneaker de la mesa, lo destapó y partió por la mitad dejándole la otra a ella. La boca inmediatamente haciéndosele agua mientras más lo miraba fijamente.

"Cielos," Eve le dijo al verlo al parecer enamorado del caramelo, "tan solo comételo."

Sonriendo al verla apurándolo con el mismo tono de voz que Selene usaba Michael la miró. Ya no era una niña, o sí lo era, lo que sucedía era que ya no parecía una, para ahora tenía quince años y unos padres que la habían tenido resguardada de muchas cosas. "Cuidado que no te veo hablándole con el mismo tono a Selene. _Niña insolente._" Inmediatamente la vio tratando de conciliar una sonrisa. A diferencia de los regaños de Selene él solía usar otro método pero que sabía conseguía el mismo cometido. La mayoría de las veces. Devolviéndole la sonrisa Michael volvió a levantar el dulce, "Allá tu. Ni tu mamá ni tu saben lo que se están perdiendo." Y sin más se metió el chocolate a la boca.

Se estaban escondiendo, como ladrones, ¿y porqué? Por un dulce. Y por la cara de su padre mientras mascaba y sonreía aquella era una buena experiencia. Exhalando levantó el otro trozo, se mentiría si dijera que no le causaba interés probarlo, era tan solo que temía mas al otro lado de la moneda si dicho chocolate le caía mal. "¿Es esto tan bueno?"

Usando la lengua Michael trató de sacarse el trozo de maní que le había quedado en una de las muelas, "Es chocolate barato. Y es delicioso."

"A mi mamá no le va a gustar cuando se dé cuenta de esto."

"De tu mamá me encargo yo." Le contestó sonriéndole, "Yo soy tu padre y también tengo derechos sobre tí."

"¿Derecho a intoxicarme con comida humana barata?"

"Como si no estuvieras tentada."

_Selene nunca la sonsacaría de esa forma._ "Si algo me pasa todo será culpa tuya."

"Sí señora."

Exhalando Eve acercó el chocolate a sus labios y con sus dientes cogió tan solo un trozo, trozo que no podía ser más grande que un perdigón. Con cuidado lo hizo rodar por su lengua. El sabor inmediatamente colocando a trabajar sus glándulas salivales, no sabía mal, pero no estaba acostumbrada a la textura resbaladiza. Aquello fue probablemente lo que menos le gustó de la situación.

"¿Bien?" le preguntó al ver la cierta cara de asco que ella hacía. Entre gustos no habían disgustos pero _chocolate_…¿A quien no le gustaba el chocolate?

"Es diferente." Se suponía que tenía que ser diferente solo que no había sabido que esperar. "No sabe feo, tan solo raro…." Eve le devolvió lo que no se había comido, o sea todo.

Michael lo tomó de nuevo, "Me has decepcionado."

"Me lo imagino." Eve le contestó viéndolo meterse con ánimo el dulce a la boca y comérselo, si algo probablemente había estado deseando que no se lo comiera para él tener más. "Tal vez algún día podamos probar algo más. Tal vez podamos hacer que mi mamá nos acompañe."

Michael le sonrió complicemente, "Es factible. Pero primero tendremos que esperar por ahí un mes a que se le pase el enojo por haber hecho esto a sus espaldas."

"Eres un padre irresponsable." Le decía esto en burla pero ambos sabían que Selene colocaría el grito en el cielo por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde y los peligros que aquello acarreaba.

"Y tu eres fácil de sonsacar."


	12. Motivación

_Motivación._

Una vez más Michael levantó la mirada de una beretta para ver a Selene en frente de él y bastante concentrada en limpiar la mitad del arsenal que los acompañaba. Tan solo hacía unas horas ella lo había venido a dejar ayudar con esta nueva tarea. Todo el tiempo que habían compartido hasta el momento había sido dentro de un carro y –casi siempre- ella respondiéndole si podía todas las preguntas que a él le venían a la mente. Desde preguntas absurdas hasta las más serias, por supuesto las más serias eran las que la hacían extenderse en explicaciones de hasta media hora. 'Si mordiera a un humano que está drogado, ¿tendrían las drogas algún efecto en mi?' había sido una pregunta que le había venido a la mente tras de reojo ver a un vagabundo en una esquina, Selene tan solo había fruncido el ceño y su respuesta no había llegado de inmediato. 'Cierto efecto pasajero, tengo entendido que no es más que un par de minutos dependiendo en la cantidad y lo que haya consumido la persona.' Michael dejó la beretta en el lado de las armas ya limpias y prosiguió a levantar otra pistola a la que no le recordaba el nombre, segundos después vio a Selene levantar la beretta que él acababa de limpiar, eso en vez de molestarlo le causo cierta gracia al ella revisar exhaustivamente su trabajo, "¿Contenta?" le preguntó al ver que no pudo encontrar algún fallo en la tarea asignada.

"¿Por qué limpiaste bien un arma?" Selene le preguntó a su vez ensimismada y unos segundos después de silencio notó que esta era otra de esas formas en la que ella no sabía comunicarse. Él estaba bromeando. Lo que ella no entendía.

"Tomaré eso como sarcasmo." Le contestó. Diez días, diez días desde que se conocieron, una semana entera desde que despacharon a Marcus y William y empezaron a huir, juntos. Esta era la primera vez que se detenían, una pequeña cabaña en un camino rural que no estaban seguros a donde los llevaba, lo importante era colocar espacio entre ellos y los que podrían estarlos cazando.

Selene continuó su trabajo por unos momentos así como lo hizo él, pero un sentimiento de arrepentimiento por haberle contestado de aquella forma le hizo dejar lo que hacía momentáneamente. _Quería ser buena con él, cielos, esto era ridículo, _se dijo a si misma castigándose por este nuevo sentimiento que había venido a instalarse en su pecho. "…No entendí lo que querías decir." Se explicó, algo que se encontraba haciendo bastante recientemente. Por alguna razón no desconocida queriendo que él se hiciera a una mejor opinión de ella.

Michael le sonrió así ella no lo pudiera ver pues no había levantado la mirada en lo que llevaban de conversación, "No eres como me imaginé serías." Aquello inmediato pareció llamarle la atención porque se quedó inmóvil y lo miró con esa misma curiosidad que lo había hecho detenerse en el metro. "Dicen que las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan." 'La primera impresión es la que cuenta' para ser exactos pero no la podía definir por la mirada que le dio en el metro, sería un error, como también sería definirla como una asesina sin corazón.

Las primeras interacciones habían estado llenas de malas impresiones…..en el caso de él pues a ella él le había provocado hasta admiración, "¿Entonces porque venir conmigo?" le preguntó y podía que su pregunta fuera brusca pero no lo era su tono. Él debía de saber que le agradaba tenerlo con ella, y que ser brusca y frentera era parte de su personalidad no de su ánimo.

"No es como si tenga una mala impresión tuya," le contestó al verla que preguntaba aquello no con tono acusador pero si de cierta forma que le hacía pensar que se tenía que explicar. "Y no tenía muchas opciones a considerar." Esta era probablemente la primera conversación que tenían sobre lo que los unió. Ellos no hablaban del tema, hablaban de huir, de conseguir un medio transporte, alimento, armas, documentación falsa, del mundo inmortal, pero nada que tuviera que ver con ellos.

"Tenías al menos dos otras opciones a considerar." Le recordó, bajando las manos de la mesa y dándole a entender que deseaba tener esta conversación, aunque todo con él internamente temía lo que desencadenaría.

Sí, irse con los lycans e irse solo, "Ninguna me apetecía tanto como la opción que representabas." Iba a decir 'tu' pero estaría mintiendo, en aquel momento de tomar su decisión atracción física no había estado en su mente, solo el sentido de supervivencia y un sentido de lealtad que sabía era reciproco. "Por un lado estaba irme solo y eso sería un error colosal, por el otro estaban los lycans….y francamente unirme a ellos sería degradante." Al verla sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar se quiso explicar, "No es como que yo sea la gran cosa. Pero los lycans…." le sacudió la cabeza pensando en cómo ponerlo, "dejan mucho que desear en cuanto a seguir la vida que ellos viven."

Selene sabía a qué se refería, no a la violencia, sino casi a un estado de mendiguez. "No hay mucho que yo pueda proveer." Le hizo ver el punto por si acaso creía que las cosas iban a ser así de 'limpias' siempre. Hoy estaban en un hotel medio respetable, mañana podrían estar a la intemperie, sin alimentos, armas o dinero.

"Protección. Explicaciones. Compañía. Eso basta." Se remojó los labios, "Y sé que cuando el momento llegue tendré a alguien en quien confiar ciegamente. Eso es mas tranquilizante que cualquier otra opción."

"Sí lo es." Le admitió. Él era la persona con menos experiencia –en algunas cosas– en aquella habitación, pero que su experiencia fuera mínima no quería decir que ella tampoco lo necesitara así que decidió dejarle saber aquello de la mejor forma que sabía, "Eres mi único aliado."

Al escucharla llamarlo aquello tras todo lo que habían vivido lo hizo sonreír, "Diría que soy más que eso." Le respondió y vio que el ceño fruncido de ella perdió un tanto la tensión, lo que lo hizo sonreír mas ante la forma resguardada de ella ser, aun así él se apenaba y miró el arma sobre la mesa, era muy pronto para ponerle nombre a aquella relación o siquiera saber si iba a funcionar por eso no lo pensaba; estaban justos y eso era suficiente. "Y dado que ya me colocaste sobrenombre supongo que tengo que buscarte uno yo."

_Cielos santos, _pensó regresando a sus armas al verlo ladearse y sonreírle burleteramente, la atracción que sentía por Michael aunque a veces le pareciera inverosímil le llegaba cuando menos lo pensaba. Era una molestia la mayor parte del tiempo porque en vez de estar concentrada en hacer cosas serias estaba pensando en él, en besarlo y cercanía…"Tu tampoco eres como lo creía." Le dijo espantando aquella clase de pensamientos, _suficiente habían tenido por el día de hoy._ Y tampoco iba a preguntar a qué se había referido _exactamente_ con que no era como la había creído.

Michael no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, "Sí, apuesto que me creíste un bueno para nada y una carga para descubrir que te era útil después de todo." Lo había llamado su aliado así que él tenía merito para ella, lo cual asumía era bien difícil de conseguir. Pero él no lo había conseguido solo, no había sido su personalidad arrolladora o sus cualidades en el campo de batalla, había sido gracias a una bestia en que Lucian y ella lo habían convertido.

Nunca lo creyó un bueno para nada pues él le demostró todo lo contrario desde el mismo instante en que se conocieron y valientemente se colocó en peligro para salvar la vida de una joven que no conocía. ¿Y una carga? Tan solo en el aspecto de tener que entrenarlo y explicarle este mundo. Pero aquello lo rebasaba no estar sola y las conversaciones que tenían..._y la intimidad._ La sonrisa de Michael disminuyó con los segundos mientras se quedaba pensativo y ella lo notó, "No entiendo como un momento pasas de estar ensimismado y obviamente preocupado al siguiente sonreír con algo que obviamente se te ha ocurrido." Ocurrencias que no siempre entendía pero que podía ver significaban algo por el brillo de sus ojos.

Michael se encogió de hombros, decirle que él no era tan amargado como ella era un golpe bajo aunque era certero lo que diría. "No veo el punto….." se aclaró la garganta volviendo a pensar y después respondiendo lentamente, "Este es un mundo difícil y aunque es agobiante hay que verle el otro lado bueno de la moneda tan solo para mantener la sanidad."

"Me sorprende que le encuentres un lado bueno a todo esto, tu vida se ha puesto de cabezas y no fue tu elección."

Se encogió de hombros sintiéndose incomodo, "…No estaba haciendo gran cosa con mi vida….apenas si subexistir." Al ella parecer interesada en esto continuó, "Tenía una carrera y estaba cómodo con mi vida aburridora pero estaba al tanto de que….." _le faltaba algo,_ le sacudió la cabeza, "era una existencia vacía y eso era lo que quería…lo que hice de mi mismo." se volvió a encoger de hombros, en su mente habiendo uno y mil pros y contras de haber llevado ese tipo de vida, "….No sé."

Lo que él acababa de decir era prácticamente un resumen de su propia vida, "_Lo sé_." Solo que a diferencia de Michael ella no había estado 'cómoda con su carrera' había _amado su carrera,_ era todo lo que tenía….solo para darse cuenta que todo era mentira.

Al verla caer en el mismo decaimiento que él estaba cayendo –y al cual él mismo los había llevado– Michael bajó su mano hasta el brazo de ella, "Hablé del otro lado bueno de la moneda, bien, ese eres tú." Se atrevió a decirle, muy a su pesar sintiéndose como un quinceañero que le declaraba su amor a su primera novia. "Solo para quedar claro." Apenas si se conocían, era demasiado temprano para hablar con ella de amor pero le tenía cariño, y habían estado juntos cuatro veces, dos en la mina y dos ese mismo día que llegaron al hotel, las cuatro ocasiones ella le había dejado ver con sus caricias que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Una vez que todo finalizaba solo quedaba el silencio, miradas y caricias para luego el uno u el otro alejarse o empezar a hablar de otros temas. Selene le mantuvo la mirada pero su rostro no le dejaba ver si le significaba algo que se abriera de esta manera con ella.

Selene tras unos segundos de él no decir nada más y aparentemente esperar que ella lo hiciera le alzó las cejas, "Esto no es lo que me esperaba cuando me decidí a seguir con esta conversación."

"Tenía que decirlo tarde que temprano." Selene no se apartó pero él pudo discernir que esa fue su primera intención, le rozó la piel, "Tengo que admitir que esta transición de repente no se dio tan duro porque estoy ilusionado contigo y me mantengo a la expectativa. Eso mas mi sentido de supervivencia es lo que me _motiva." _

Apenada se sintió ante aquel comentario pues muy al tanto estaba de que él tenía otra forma de tratar su vida y ella una muy distinta. "Yo, uh, yo," se dijo prácticamente obligándose a sí misma a continuar, "tú también eres el otro lado bueno de la moneda…." _¿Ilusionado? _Pensó, _aquello sonaba tan cándido…..Tan diferente al 'capricho' del que Kraven había hablado._

Michael le sonrió no habiéndose esperado una declaración como la que él prácticamente le había dado, pero estaba bien. Ella no iba a cambiar de un día para otro y él tampoco lo iba a hacer, con el punto en común que tenían era suficiente.

Michael se preguntó si en levantarse y besarla pero lo dudó hasta un segundo después cuando al haberlo visto mirándole los labios ella miró los de él. Lentamente Michael se inclinó sobre la mesa teniendo en cuenta no ir a tumbar nada o apoyarse demasiado en esta, Selene a su vez se acercó a él, primero colocando una mano tentativamente sobre su pecho y después de masajear sus labios con los de ella por un instante sintió que la mano en su pecho se movió hasta su hombro mientras el otro brazo de ella venía alrededor de su cuello haciéndolo acercarse incluso más. Esta era una relación nueva y apenas si explorada así que no fue sorpresa para Michael que la intensidad de aquel beso subiera de un momento para otro, la lengua de ella deslizándose suavemente entre sus dientes y tocando la suya lo hizo darle la vuelta lo mejor que pudo a la pequeña mesa redonda para llegar hasta donde ella. Selene se encontraba levantándose para de seguro hacer el camino hasta la cama pero Michael rompió el beso y a su vez colocó sus manos en los muslos de ella, levantándola sin esfuerzo alguno, Selene no ofreciendo resistencia e incluso exhalando mientras más se apretaba a él, pero a diferencia de lo que ella podría haber creído Michael no los llevó hasta la cama, en vez de eso se sentó en la silla que ella había estado usando segundos atrás, Selene sobre su regazo y una pierna a cada lado de él. En su mirada pudo ver cierta perplejidad pero Michael tan solo enredó su mano en el cabello de ella mientras al mismo tiempo la apretaba contra su torso, el beso empezando nuevamente.


	13. Venganza

Venganza.

_-Siento haber dudado de ti pero no temas mi niña...la absolución será tuya en el momento en que mates al descendiente de Corvinus…a ese Michael. _

Habían cosas que se tenían que hacer, no importaba que aún no tuviera la aprobación del concilio, aunque la última vez que estuvo vivo él _era _el Concilio. Destruir una vida o miles daba igual, todo era parte de un bien mayor, la supervivencia pura de su casta y por supuesto no a la mezcla de especies.

Daba igual pasar sobre los deseos de un sólo vampiro, ya fuese el mas simple de todos hasta los de su propia hija. _**Orgullo. **__¿Como se había Sonja atrevido a hacerle aquello? ¿Cómo se había atrevido él a hacerle aquello? ¿Qué estarían pensando todos de la falta de influencia que había tenido con su hija? ¿Era esto reflejado en la forma como manejaba el Coven?_

Esas eran preguntas que no podía volver a hacerse.

Una vez asesinó a su propia hija y a Lucian por traición, esta vez las circunstancias le podían dar el don de la duda a su protegida, después de todo él la había formado a su imagen y semejanza, no como a Sonja, y sobre todo no como Lucian. Después de su garrafal error como líder, como padre, se aseguró de no cometerlo de nuevo y confiaba en qué Selene no era tan... _¿Ingenua? ¿Inocente? ¿Estúpida? ¿Traidora? _Ninguna de esas palabras podían describirlo, y no, ella no era nada de eso. Esta _sí _era leal, la había alimentado con odio y venganza contra los lycans, ella no se rebajaría a siquiera prestarle atención a uno, de la única forma que lo haría sería para torturarlo y sacarle información, y eso era lo que Selene había estado haciendo con el _tal Michael_. El resto pertenecían a puros chismes del coven y los celos enfermizos de Kraven.

Por supuesto, había una pequeña posibilidad de que la joven no fuese tan inteligente como el pensaba y que se hubiese dejado cegar, seducir, por la humanidad del lycan, y entonces aunque le decepcionara ella tendría que pagar _de nuevo_, pero esta vez nadie escaparía, había aprendido de sus errores, sangre correría, la de él primero y luego la de ella seguiría.

Selene se convertiría en nada más que un instrumento el cual nunca llegó o necesitó usar.

_-Amaba a mi hija, pero la abominación creciendo en su vientre era una traición hacia mí y la comunidad. Hice lo necesario para proteger a la especie, como ahora me obligan a hacerlo de nuevo._

_-No._

_-Es hora de morir._


	14. Escribir

Escribir

Después de que Kraven dejó la habitación de Selene ella volcó toda su atención a las imágenes del hombre desconocido. Esperaba no necesitar ayuda para hacer lo que estaba a punto de realizar.

Primero se decidió por lo más fácil. Escogió la imagen que había estado viendo y la guardó en el disco duro, abrió su editor gráfico y decidió cortar la parte que necesitaba, la escarapela de identificación que estaba alrededor del cuello del hombre, con las pocas habilidades que había aprendido obtuvo su nombre, profesión y el nombre del hospital en el que trabajaba.

Las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

Diez minutos después descubrió que habían mas de tres hombres registrados que compartían su nombre y que vivían en Budapest, no era un gran número, pero no podía permitirse perder tiempo o arriesgarse ella misma y al coven visitando el hospital. Suspiró. Tendria que ir al único lugar donde puede obtener información.

"¿Y tu vestido?" Mason, que estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, preguntó en cuanto Selene entró en la cabina de vigilancia.

"No voy a usar uno." ignoró la tonta sonrisa que él tenía pero se sintió contenta de saber que era él quien se encontraba a cargo de la cabina esa noche, "Necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Buscando excusas para esconderte de Kraven?" pregunto como una burla ya conocida pero instantes despues vio el pedazo de papel en su mano y la expresión de preocupación en su cara...usualmente era sólo una expresión seria y casi dramática, "¿Qué es eso?"

"Necesito encontrar la dirección de este tipo." Colocó la hoja sobre el escritorio, "Pero no quiero que le informes a Kraven de esto. Él ya ignoró mis sospechas y estoy segura de que lo haría de nuevo."

"¿Prefiere darle importancia a algo más que a lo que tu deseas?" preguntó cogiendo la hoja, "Así no se va a ganar tu corazón."

Lo miró ferozmente no estaando como para aquellas burlas que normalmente tampoco eran bien recibidas, "Detente."

Mason sonrió abiertamente y empezó a escribir los datos, luego se detuvo, "Esto tiene que ver con el supuesto complot de los lycans del que Khan estaba hablando, ¿verdad?"

"Eso es lo que quiero saber." vio la duda en su cara, "Mira, le diré a Kraven de esto pero mañana. Ahora no creo que le ponga atención a nada." no parecio convencerlo, "Mason, él parcialmente creyó en mis dudas; envió a un grupo de Traficantes a las cloacas, ¿cierto?"

"Si, pero –"

"Creo que ellos no le están prestando a esto la atención que se merece."

"Un humano no merece tanta atención."

"Mason –"

"No."

En ese momento quería gritarle. "Pero –"

"Selene –"

"¡Él envió a Soren! ¡Sabes lo que pensamos de él y su grupo!"

Tenía que admitir que en esa parte ella tenía razón, ellos no eran de confianza, "Lo sé."

Selene suspiró no queriendo jugar la siguiente carta, "Me debes una Mason." Hubo una pausa mientras de nuevo le acercaba el papel sobre la mesa, "Ahora haz lo que te digo."

Sorprendido frunció el ceño; no creyó que ella iba a llegar tan lejos, "Selene, no puedes –"

Ya no aguantó pues estaba apurada después de todo, "Sé que compartes mi preocupación, sino ya hubieras llamado a alguien. Mira, no le diré a Kraven que te involucraste en esto." Él no respondió lo que la hizo enojar aún más, "O me ayudas o te sales, yo puedo obtener la información por mi misma."

Estuvo callado por un rato largo. La conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer que raramente expresaba sus preocupaciones de esa forma y que cuando dudaba de algo -al menos en el campo de batalla-, ella tendía a tener la razón.

De repente lo vio acomodándose en la silla y entrando a los archivos de la policía y a los registros de la ciudad. Selene le fue a agradecer pero él sólo la ignoró y en lugar de proseguir miró a la pantalla y lo vio entrando los datos que ella le había dado.

"¿De donde sacaste esto?" le preguntó un par de minutos después mientras la búsqueda se realizaba.

"Nathaniel tomó una foto. Yo me las arreglé para sacar la información de esa imagen."

Él se sobó los ojos, "Espero que no encontremos nada."

Selene no dijo nada. Tres minutos después lo miró mientras memorizaba la dirección que había surgido, "No le diré a nadie."

Mason le devolvió la mirada, "De todas formas no importa, ellos sabrán que fui yo o que fue mi culpa, después de todo era mi deber estar aquí."

"Nadie lo sabrá." Un segundo después tomó el papel de sus manos y salió de la cabina sin decir nada más.

Antes de que alcanzara la puerta él habló, "Sabes, si fuera tú, yo habría elegido al tipo que viviera más cerca de la estación de metro antes de haber venido aquí." Vio que ella se detuvo en la puerta.

¡Maldita sea! Se sintió apenada al escuchar la burla en su voz. Lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue, "Y si yo fuera tú, sabría que no necesito de excusas para esconderme de Kraven."

Mason escuchó sus agradecimientos antes de que ella dejara la cabina.


	15. Obsesión

_Obsesión._

Sintió a Michael moviéndose a su lado y fue eso la que la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, el cielo despejado, total silencio, el viento pasándolos y dejándolos de lado, los labios de él suavemente acariciando su cuello. _¿Qué estaba haciendo? _Se preguntó una vez más, aun no creyendo que se hubiera prestado para esto, que se hubiera dejado convencer por él.

Sabía con certeza que lo que sentía por Michael no era amor, porque racionalmente no se puede amar una persona que apenas si se ha conocido por dos semanas. El sentimiento de apego que había surgido por él le decía otra cosa, si era amor al menos no era uno duradero. _Un capricho,_ la palabra de Kraven, un capricho era pasajero, a la larga sin significado. Una obsesión, pensaba en él constantemente, la colocaba nerviosa cada vez que se acercaba, se encontró teniendo un ataque de ansiedad cuando se separaron por un par de horas hacía tres días…_.Un beso, no podía dejar de besarlo…._En su mente estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones y eso no le convenía, simplemente no era ella.

Michael en ese momento decidió levantar la cabeza y tan solo quedarse mirándola y allí fue cuando cantidad de sensaciones y sentimientos surgieron de nuevo. A_tracción, _no debía de ser tan atractivo, pero con cada día que pasaba notaba algo más que antes no había hecho. En ese momento las cejas gruesas y sus ojos verdes con una expresión divertida. _"¿Contento?"_ le preguntó con voz llena de sarcasmo mientras acomodaba su mano sobre el bícep de él y se lo empezaba a acariciar.

Le sonrió, en el momento sintiendo la conexión que no se sentía cuando tan solo eran ellos dos sentados en un carro por horas hablando de todo y de nada. "Bastante," le respondió y luego se acercó a sus labios y dejó un beso corto, "pues cumplí con mi cometido..." En el momento no había una máscara de indiferencia pero por eso no le iba a preguntar que le había parecido esta nueva experiencia, a un lado de ella el pasto moviéndose con el viento.

"_Sí lo hiciste._" Le respondió tras un par de segundos de considerar su respuesta. Tal vez en su mente obsesionada/encaprichada/enamorada Michael una vez más había probado ser considerado. Aunque también podía ver que sus razones nada tenían de consideradas, había querido acostarse con ella, y como excusa para probablemente obtener un sí había sido preguntarle si alguna vez había 'hecho el amor' al aire libre en un día soleado.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada por un largo momento lo cual no era usual, Selene era demasiado reservada y por eso mismo no pensó en que quisiera hablar de algo, le gustaría saber en que estaba pensando, le acarició una ceja y de inmediato sus sentidos desarrollados pudieron escuchar lo que aquella caricia provocó, "Tu corazón se ha acelerado."

No había respuesta para aquello aunque se avergonzó por aquel hecho.

Todo empezó en el momento en que se detuvieron al lado de la carretera destapada y ella, cansada de haber estado sentada por días en un carro decidió estirar sus piernas con el motivo de darle un entrenamiento a Michael de combate mano a mano así que se alejaron de la desolada carretera. Él era bueno, lo descubrió en el primer entrenamiento, era rápido y fuerte, y la mayoría de las veces la vencía pero no siempre. Y nada decía que estaba tomando su entrenamiento en serio como la vez en que 'accidentalmente' le dislocó la cadera y de inmediato miles de disculpas empezaron a caer sobre ella. Él sabía que era bueno, y últimamente había empezado a retarla lo cual a la vez le agradaba y disgustaba. No había nada como hacerlo tragarse sus palabras con un buen golpe que no se veía venir. Cuando dio terminado el entrenamiento y una vez que descansaban tirados sobre el pasto él había hecho la pregunta, pregunta que pareció no tomarla por sorpresa. Y luego tan solo habían sido necesarios un par de minutos para convencerla de tener sexo con él.

Michael la vio interesada en el cielo, las nubes o las hojas de los arboles –y aquella había sido la idea– así que la dejó que los contemplara y se hizo a un lado acostándose sobre la espalda lo que ella inmediatamente decidió aprovechar para girarse sobre su estomago y con sorpresa la vio cerrando los ojos. Paz. Eso era lo que reflejaba su rostro en ese momento, solo la había visto así cuando dormía y tenía un descanso sin pesadillas. Inmediatamente Michael se volvió a girar sobre su costado, ni siquiera pensándolo llevó la mano hasta su espalda y la empezó a acariciar suavemente, ella no habiéndose esperado aquello y sobresaltándose lo hizo sonreír, así que bajó su cabeza hasta el hombro y apoyó sus labios allí para luego continuar hasta su omoplato donde Michael dejó descansar su cabeza mientras continuaba con las caricias suaves con la yema de sus dedos. Pensaba disfrutar del momento de paz y despreocupación mientras pudiera. Momento extraño para él por la paranoia en que vivía y porque se la había imaginado diciéndole prontamente que se tenían que marchar antes de que fueran encontrados. Minutos después escuchó los signos vitales de Selene disminuyendo poco a poco, "¿Te estás quedando dormida?" le preguntó con gracia. Como respuesta no obtuvo una palabra, tan solo un quejido bajo proveniente de su garganta.


	16. Prematuro

_Prematuro_.

Selene respiró profundo y en el momento de hacerlo inmediatamente todo vino a su mente, con pavor se llevó la hasta el estomago mientras una emoción entre pavor y tristeza la atravesaba al notar que ya no contaba con la protuberancia de antes.

Michael también abrió los ojos para encontrarla sentada y horrorizada, "Está bien. Está bien." Se repitió actuando prontamente mientras bajaba los pies de la cama y se enderezaba en el asiento a un lado de esta, en su afán tampoco dejando que Selene continuara por el camino en que su mente probablemente la estaba llevando. "Él está bien, Selene." Le dijo tomando su mano y apretándola momentáneamente antes de dejarla ir y colocarse en pie. "Está dormido."

Su garganta se encontraba seca y se sentía débil pero en el momento aquello no era lo que interesaba, miró a su alrededor discerniendo la pequeña cuna que había permanecido en un rincón por semanas y se quiso colocar en pie para verificar que no estaba vacía pero un dolor en su espalda la atravesó de inmediato haciéndola quejar. "Quiero verlo."

Lo último que Selene recordaba era haberse despertado bañada en sudor y al haber intentado colocarse en pie un dolor agudo en su vientre bajo y espalda no la había dejado, al asustarse y mirar había visto la cobija manchada de sangre justo donde su entrepierna se encontraba. De inmediato había despertado a Michael quien descansaba justo a su lado.

Para Michael aquellos minutos fueron de los más largos de su vida; en esos tres o cuatro segundos vitales en que no sabía qué hacer o para que dirección coger. Selene había perdido el conocimiento justo después de despertarlo y había sido él sólo y luego con la ayuda de Eve y Ariadne quienes habían tratado de hacer lo posible y hasta lo imposible para que la situación saliera bien.

_Si algo tenía que admitirse era que en toda su vida no había estado tan asustado como en aquel momento_.

Michael caminó rápidamente hasta la cuna, asomándose en esta vio al pequeño aún dormido. Con el mayor cuidado posible se agachó sobre el mueble y ubicó una de sus manos debajo del cuello del bebé y otra en su traserito mientras lo levantaba y lo acunaba en sus brazos. El bebé inmediatamente arrugando la carita pero tan solo por un segundo para nuevamente quedar tranquilo. Lentamente Michael volvió hasta donde Selene mientras ella se acomodaba contra la pared. Al sentarse en la cama ella inmediatamente se inclinó sobre el pequeño bultico en sus brazos y se quedó mirándolo detenidamente, Michael no estudiando a su hijo sino a ella; las emociones en su rostro. Se notaba preocupada pero al mismo tiempo aliviada, y con los segundos su ceño fruncido apareció demostrándole que estaba contrariada. Al no decir ni una palabra o atreverse a tocarle también notó su perplejidad.

"Es muy pequeño." Fue lo primero que Selene atinó a decir. La única comparación que podía hacer era con Ariadne quien no recordaba certeramente hubiera sido tan pequeña.

Michael le asintió, _siete meses casi ocho,_ "Es prematuro." Le contestó y se acercó a dejarle un beso en la frente al bebé, "Pero von los cuidados necesarios crecerá rápidamente." Añadió para darle a Selene lo que deseaba pero aun no preguntaba; una certeza de que su hijo estaría bien.

Selene volvió a recorrer al bebé con la mirada, la mantilla azul lo hacía ver incluso más pequeño que el traje que tenía puesto y que le quedaba grande. El gorrito no tapaba completamente los cabellos rubios que se le escapaban de este. La nariz diminuta, la línea fina de sus labios, las orejitas. _Era perfecto._ Notando la mano temblando la llevó hasta el rostro de su hijo y suavemente con el dedo índice le recorrió el lado de la cara, el bebé haciendo una mueca.

Michael le sonrió a Selene cuando por fin la vio reaccionar al hacerle una caricia a su bebé, "Danielito te presento a tu madre." Susurró.

Selene levantó la mirada y esta vez le devolvió la sonrisa a Michael, "Tiene tu boca."

No habían compartido este momento cuando Eve, y Ariadne aunque su nieta no era lo mismo que un bebé de ambos. Esta era una nueva oportunidad a la que habían hablado le sacarían el mejor provecho. "Es un mini yo," le respondió orgulloso, orgulloso del bebé, de la madre, de que lo hubieran logrado.

"Es perfecto, Michael." Su pecho se comprimió en el momento mientras volvía a acariciar al bebé pendiente de lo que esto le provocaría en sus rasgos. Estaba totalmente cubierto y Selene le abrió la mantilla para poder verlo mejor, sus codos apoyados a su cuerpito los pies extendidos, las manitas envueltas en sus primeros guantes. Guantes pertenecientes al primer traje que David les había obsequiado.

"Cuidado con el ombligo." Michael le recordó al verla empezar bajar la mano del pechito a su estomago. Inmediatamente la vio prosiguiendo con sus caricias esta vez a una piernita.

Daniel no había podido llegar en mejor momento; en medio de un periodo de calma como los que él nunca había visto. Cinco décadas llevaban de aquella manera y no quería que eso terminara. También había sido hora de ellos dos tener un bebé, hacía más de quince años le había admitido a Selene que no le molestaría pasar por estas con ella. _Toda su vida no podía ser huir._

"De todas las cosas que me imaginé no me imaginé que me llegaría a sentir así justo tras conocerlo." Selene comentó irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de Michael, él sonriéndole cariñosamente al escucharla hasta que sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y los de él también. Negándose a sentirse afligida se limpió la cara y luego estiró el brazo para secar las lagrimas de Michael mientras al mismo tiempo lo acariciaba. _Se imaginaba lo asustado que debió de haber estado. _

"Yo tampoco, amor." Una vez más le sonrió, se encontraba cansado, agradecido, encariñado y aunque habían estado esperando este bebé por meses y el cariño por él estaba presente nada lo hizo enloquecerse por él como la segunda vez que lo sostuvo en calma –la primera había sido para extraerlo de Selene y el susto había sido máximo al no saber si bebé y madre sobrevivirían–. Michael giró la cara y le dejó a Selene un beso en la palma de la mano.

"Te amo."

"Yo también."

Sin fijarse Selene una vez más sonrió cuando volvió a acariciarle el rostro al bebé y al acariciar sus labios Daniel inmediatamente los abrió y empezó a succionar en su pulgar. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo alimentaste?"

"Media hora." Le respondió para inmediatamente caer en cuenta del estado de ella, lo cual si lo pensaba era ridículo que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo en caer en consideración, "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te traigo sangre?"

Al verlo listo para colocarse en pie lo tomó del antebrazo deteniéndolo, "Estoy bien…." Se movió de lado a lado, "tan solo un poco adolorida." Eve le había comentado que aquello sucedía, quedar adolorido después de un parto así se fuera un inmortal. Ahora esperaba que aquel malestar desapareciera con las horas….aunque en su caso probablemente serían un par de días, después de todo no sanaba tan rápido como Eve.

Michael se acercó otro poco, "Cárgalo." le pidió al ver que Selene no pedía aquello tal vez por el malestar, y sin darle a esperas se inclinó sobre ella con el pequeño bultico mientras ella se acomodaba para recibirlo. El bebé en los brazos de Selene inmediatamente girando la cara buscando su calor y su pecho. Adoración inmediatamente embargándolo mientras continuaba estudiando a madre e hijo. _Sabía lo que era ser padre, y que Eve lo perdonara por tan solo pensarlo pero este momento lo marcó como ella no lo hizo._ Michael se acercó y le dejó un beso a Selene sobre la cabeza, ella seguidamente buscando sus ojos y sonriéndole mientras el próximo beso corto lo dejaba en sus labios.

En este momento culminaban todos los meses de preocupaciones y de pensamientos, de explicaciones, de esperas, de stress. _Daniel no era lo único perfecto, también lo era el momento,_ "¿Dónde está Eve?" preguntó acariciándole la longitud del brazo hasta la manito cerrada. "¿Ariadne?"

"Parecían con juguete nuevo." Le comentó con son de burla, "Casi que no me dejan cargarlo." Una vez después de que se habían cerciorado de que Selene y el bebé estaban bien Eve se había apoderado del pequeño cuidándolo y a él le había tocado esperarse a que ellas se lo pasaran de brazos a brazos mientras lo chocholeaban y ni se daban cuenta que él también quería participar en el momento. Incluso le había tocado esperarse a que David lo cargara pero este fue más suspicaz que esposa e hija porque fue él quien se lo pasó cuando Ariadne dijo que quería volverlo a cargar. "Ha sido un día largo para todos y se acaban de ir a descansar pero si las quieres presente puedo irlas a llamar."

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, _ya habría tiempo para compartir en familia_, "No, está bien." Le respondió mientras lo sentía acercándose más a ellos. Los dos mirando embelesados al bebé y los minutos pasando de esa manera.

Un buen rato tuvo que pasar para que Michael recordara el comentario que había tenido en mente hacerle, "Tiene en una piernita el mismo lunar que tú tienes."

Le exhaló con gracia aunque aquello inmediatamente le dolió, "Pues este si no se parece casi a mí." Comentó sonriéndole tras haberse quejado bajamente por el malestar. _Si algo Daniel era la imagen de Michael así como se decía que Eve era la suya._

Le devolvió la sonrisa y se colocó en pie, "Vuelvo en un momento." Le dijo dejándolos solos por un momento para regresar minutos después con una taza de sangre aún humeante. "Necesitarás recobrar primero todas tus energías si piensas amamantarlo."

Selene acomodó a Daniel a su lado y sobre el colchón mientras recibía el vaso, sangre que había sido calentada, Michael solo tenía ese gesto cuando ella había sido herida en batalla….y por los últimos meses. Cuando acabó con la sangre se giró para acostarse al lado de su hijo así como un cansado y adormilado Michael también lo estaba.

Las próximas horas siéndoles dedicadas al bebé mientras ellos dos a su vez se reconfortaban en el momento.

.

.

.

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que leyeron _Los Caminos de la Vida _después de haberle robado en aquella historia a Selene y a Michael tener un momento similar_. _

Y sí, este capitulo en particular también podría situarse mucho tiempo después de _Frente a Frente_. De hecho hay otras dos palabras que van unidas a esta y que estaré posteando proximamente. 


	17. Embarazo

Embarazo

Michael caminó hacia Selene al verla detenida en uno de los pasillos, su ceño frunciéndose cuando vio lo que miraba, "Creí que tu periodo al fin había llegado." Le dijo deteniéndose a su lado y refiriéndose al retraso que había tenido.

"_Eso fue hace dos años, Michael_." Le recordó, por su preocupación empezando a perder la paciencia, _él_ _tenía una memoria del carajo._ "Tan solo hagamos esto de una vez." se dijo tomando dos cajas y echándolas en el carro que traían con ellos.

Michael la vio caminando hacia un rincón donde electrónicamente se registraba todo lo que llevaban, lo que se les permitía sacar este mes de las provisiones de la comunidad. Antes de unírsele le dio una última mirada al estante en frente de él, pruebas de embarazo.

Selene continuó registrando lo que iban a sacar que solía ser solo objetos de uso o aseo personal, a diferencia de otros miembros de la comunidad ellos nunca rebasaban la cuota mensual. De reojo vio a Michael cogiendo las pruebas de embarazo y guardándolas en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta. _Privacidad, no quería que esos ítems aparecieran en su registro y después se corriera la voz de algo que podía no ser. _

"No me has comentado nada de esto, Selene." No podía dejar de sentir que lo había hecho al margen pues no le había comentado nada, que tuviera un retraso no probaba un embarazo pero que ella se quisiera hacer la prueba le decía que tenía demasiadas dudas y probablemente uno que otro malestar.

Se encogió de hombros, "No quería preocuparte. Tienes demasiado ya con los lycans como para aumentarle esto."

_Eso era verdad,_ aun así…ella debió de haberle contado. Pero podía ver como su decisión no era una egoísta sino una para protegerlo. En silencio Michael se hizo detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos para que se calmara, pues la conocía lo suficiente como para sabe que estaría en tumulto, "Todo va a estar bien." Le susurró apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

Tres bolsas de sangre y demasiados saludos después estaban de vuelta en su habitación. Michael era el híbrido, Selene más que un vampiro, cuando se unieron a este nueva comunidad que era una mezcla entre vampiros y lycans a ellos les dieron unas de las mejores habitaciones del lugar, prácticamente era una apartamento amplio de tres habitaciones. Selene dejó la bolsa que traía sobre la mesa, "¿Cómo va eso?" le preguntó a Ariadne quien desde hacía más de una hora estaba revisando el refrigerador el cual se había descompuesto hacía unos días.

"Le acabé de instalar el sistema operativo desde cero a ver si es eso, si no ya se trata de un circuito interno y tendrás que llamar a Christopher y reportar el daño antes de que me dé por irlo a destapar."

"Destápalo y si no funciona lo que le haces entonces si lo reportamos."

"Sabía que ibas a decir eso." Le dijo dándole una patada a la caja de herramientas debajo de la mesa.

Sin más que asentirle Selene continuó directo hasta su habitación.

"Voy a necesitar una mano…" le dijo a su abuelo quien como su abuela acababa de dejar dos bolsas sobre la mesa.

Michael exhaló, sabiendo que Selene lo estaba esperando, "Si me das unos minutos…..primero hay algo que debo discutir con Selene."

"¿Oh?" Ariadne le dijo mirándolo, "¿Debería marcharme?" preguntó colocándose de pie.

"Yo….." Michael no supo que decir al principio y luego asintió, "Sería mejor."

Incomoda le fue a preguntar si estaban peleando de nuevo pero decidió no hacerlo. Aquello siempre era difícil de decir, era tan extraño verlos acaramelados como lo era verlos discutiendo. Por todo lo que sabía la podían estar echando para poder compartir un momento de privacidad. "Nos vemos más tarde entonces."

"Ari, ¿me guardas esto en tu refrigerador por favor?" le pidió levantando una de las bolsas que contenía varias bolsas de sangre adentro.

"Ningún problema." Le contestó finalmente marchándose y llevándose la bolsa con ella.

Selene entró en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta y unos segundos después esta se cerró, inmediatamente se giró hacia Michael y no le dio tiempo de decir nada, tan solo caminó hacia él e introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, extrayendo las dos pruebas de embarazo y de inmediato caminando hacia el baño. Manteniendo el silencio Michael se quitó la chaqueta, _ahora entendía porque ella se había ofrecido a ir por los abastecimientos cuando odiaba hacerlo. _

Con la tecnología que había ahora era mucho más fácil una prueba de embarazo. Pantallas inteligentes solo necesitaban una prueba de ADN, sudor, saliva, una gota de sangre para un segundo después dar el resultado. Uno bastante especifico incluso en cuanto al sexo del bebé. Pero ellos no debían utilizar aquello…el rumor se correría como fuego y aquello no era algo que deseaba, era un asunto privado.

Al la puerta del baño ser dejada abierta comprendía que a ella no le importaba si entraba en ese momento y así lo hizo, viéndola colocar una de las pruebas de embarazo al lado de la otra sobre un estante en frente de ella. Inmediatamente se le vino a la mente que en verdad había estado lista para hacerse aquellas pruebas. Su vejiga probablemente había estado llena para cuando decidió ir al mercado de la comunidad. "No me has dicho que piensas de todo esto." Michael le dijo al verla terminar y colocarse en pie, arreglándose y después lavándose las manos.

"Estoy asustada." Le confirmó, "Pero me he decidido a hacerme a una idea cuando el resultado salga." Michael le asintió tan preocupado como ella, "¿Has cambiado de opinión?" le preguntó con un poco de trepidación y al él fruncir el ceño supo que no recordaba, "Hace como treinta años cuando una noche estábamos cuidando a Ariadne me dijiste que querías un bebé. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?"

Mucho podía cambiar en treinta años y aunque vagamente recordaba aquel momento también se reconocía que no había estado pensando en todo lo que un bebé acarreaba. "No es la peor cosa que nos pueda suceder, Selene."

Selene exhaló, "No es eso verdad…" le dijo dándole la razón. Miró el reloj en su muñeca, menos de un minuto había transcurrido. "¿Estos van a ser de los minutos más largos de mi vida, ¿no?" le preguntó.

Al escuchar la queja en su voz por algo que ellos no podían controlar lo hizo sonreír. Inmediatamente caminó hacia ella y la abrazó. "Todo va a estar bien," le repitió las palabras que le había dado antes, solo que a estas ella si pareció prestarles atención porque la sintió abrazándolo más fuerte.

Michael estaba tan calmado que era insoportable, Selene respiró contra el cuello de él. Por un lado veía que ya era una madre y no debía de estar asustada por lo que se vendría, por el otro lado Eve había sido una situación especial y _realmente ella no sabía cómo ser madre, al menos no de un bebé._ "Cuando necesito que empieces hablar de cualquier cosa para sacarme de mis pensamientos es cuando te quedas callado."

Michael respiró profundo, "Llevamos casi un siglo juntos. Y aunque a veces me tenga que recordar que eres mi todo no me sorprende darme cuenta que deseo que esa prueba se torne azul." Selene levantó la cabeza del hombro de él y se quedó mirándolo. "Vehementemente quiero que se coloque azul." Le repitió sonriéndole, aunque era más una sonrisa de preocupación que de felicidad. Para ahora en su mundo había paz pero una responsabilidad era una responsabilidad.

Selene le mantuvo la mirada por un momento y luego se separó para agacharse a coger del piso la hoja con instrucciones, "Aquí dice que dos líneas rosadas dan positivo. ¿Así que qué es azul o rosado? ¿Una línea o dos?"

No le sorprendía que a Selene no le hubieran llegado sus palabras más cariñosas sino la confusión sobre los resultados de las pruebas, él a su vez cogió uno de las instrucciones leyendo lo que esta decía. No había acabado de leer cuando escuchó una vibración, vibración proveniente del reloj de Selene. _El tiempo se había cumplido_. La vio levantar la mirada del papel en sus manos a él. "Todo va a estar bien." Se repitió _de nuevo, _ya no sabía para quien iban esas palabras si para ella o para él.

Sin colocarse de acuerdo cada uno cogió una prueba. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Selene le preguntó en cuanto vio que el resultado era positivo.

Michael le hizo bajar la prueba para que lo mirara, "Todo lo que podamos, como con Eve, ¿está bien?" le preguntó sintiéndose contento.

Fue extraño no poder mantenerse en pie y sintiéndose débil Selene se resbaló hasta el piso, Michael un segundo después sentándose a su lado. "Deseo esto." Se dijo a sí misma, no tratándose de convencer pues una parte de ella le había agradado ver el resultado, era tan solo que el noventa y ocho por ciento de ella estaba asustada.

Sentados hombro contra hombros y apoyándose contra el gabinete del baño Michael le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Selene y la aproximó a él, el silencio reinando.

.

.

.

Un día después de haber dejado a sus abuelos solos Ariadne se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación de ellos pues desde que estaba pequeña se había creado una norma de al menos una vez a la semana comer toda la familia junta, así que ahí estaban, todos sentados alrededor de una mesa. Silencio reinando. "Selene, ¿Madre dijo que tenías que decirnos algo?" le preguntó, apurada por ir a terminar con el refrigerador que le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza por haber probado en este todo lo que sabía y nada había funcionado.

Michael en ese mismo momento sintió como por debajo de la mesa Selene colocó una mano sobre su pierna y sin siquiera pensarlo bajó su mano hasta la de ella y se la apretó, dándole así el apoyo que parecía necesitar. "Selene está embarazada."

Eve vio de reojo a Ariadne llevándose una mano a la boca sorprendida mientras ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, su padre parecía contento pues lo podía ver sonriente pero su madre se encontraba totalmente seria, "_¡Felicitaciones!_" les dijo, de inmediato colocándose en pie y yendo a abrazar a sus padres, siguiendo lo que hacia Ariadne a su vez maravillada con la noticia. Todo pasó demasiado rápido y en la sala tan solo podía ver a dos personas radiantes por la idea, Michael y Ariadne. Manteniendo apariencias decidió fingir por el bien de todos pero ella sabía que las cosas no iban del todo bien.

"Hemos decidido mantener esto por ahora entre nosotros." Michael les dijo, "Esperaremos unas semanas para comunicarle a Ilonka y a la comunidad lo que está sucediendo, ¿está bien?"

Todos asintieron y tras un par de minutos y después de que todos se alimentaran Ariadne se retiró para continuar con el refrigerador y Michael y David se colocaron a hablar a unos metros. Eve en cambio tan solo se acercó a su madre, quien no había dicho mucho. "¿No deseas esto?" Le preguntó, conociéndola demasiado tal vez incluso más de lo que su padre lo hacía.

Selene levantó la mirada de la mesa, "Sí lo deseo," le admitió, "Es solo que no sé qué hacer."

"Entiendo. Y fuiste tú quien me dijo que te tenía a ti y a padre para ayudarme cuando quedé embarazada. Ahora te devuelvo esas palabras."La tomó de la mano y se la apretó.

Selene le sonrió y le sacudió la cabeza, "Gracias, aunque yo nunca dije eso. De seguro fue tu padre."

Eve le frunció el ceño y le devolvió la sacudida de cabeza, "Estoy segura que fuiste tú."

_Y Selene estaba segura que nunca había dicho aquello. _

"Madre, me ayudaste demasiado cuando Ariadne y estoy segura que eso te servirá de base. Y aquí estoy yo, y mi papá, y Ariadne….."

"Ariadne parecía bastante contenta….." Selene concedía aquello.

"Sí." Eve le dijo sonriéndole y manteniendo el contacto. "Tienen una nueva oportunidad para darle a ese bebé la infancia que no pudieron darme a mí así que lo tienes que aprovechar." Aquel era un incentivo. "¿Está bien?"

"No me chantajees Eve," le respondió con gracia viendo aquellas palabras como reales.

En el otro lado de la habitación David y Michael decidieron darle privacidad a madre e hija, "Pareces estar demasiado contento." David le comentó a Michael a quien la sonrisa de nerviosismo no le había desaparecido del rostro desde que anunciaron la noticia.

"No caí en cuenta cuanto deseaba esto hasta que no vi que el resultado era positivo."

David le asintió fijándose en que aquella sonrisa preocupada que tenía Michael debió de haber sido la misma que él tuvo hace más de treinta años cuando se dio cuenta que iba a ser papá. "Tan solo esperemos que sea un niño porque sino esta familia se va a empezar a ahogar en mujeres."

Michael le asintió pensativamente, "Sí quiero un niño."

David le sonrió recordando algo que había sucedido con Eve, "Tan solo espero que Selene no desee llamarlo Teobaldo." A aquello Michael se quedó mirando a David así que decidió explicarse, "Verás, cuando Eve quedó embarazada y empezamos en todo el cuento de buscar nombres yo elegí uno por si era niña y ella uno por si era niño. Gané, pero Eve decidió guardar el otro nombre que ella había escogido para cuando tengamos un hijo varón."

Michael tan solo se quedó pensando en aquello, _"¡Sobre mi cadáver Eve va a llamar a un nieto mío Teobaldo!" _

.

.

.

Este capitulo evidentemente viene antes que el anterior pero esa es la idea con las dos siguientes historias, todas están relacionadas pero van de atrás para adelante.


	18. Preciosa

Preciosa

Cansada Selene hizo su camino hasta su habitación, no esperando más que tranquilidad y oscuridad, darse una ducha rápida e irse a dormir, en su mente no había nada más que descansar y claro, eso fue hasta que a unos pasos de su habitación escuchó voces provenientes de esta lo que inmediatamente le dijo que sus planes se habían arruinado por completo. Respirando profundo abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sala llena de luz, Michael girándose hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Mira quien decidió a quedarse con nosotros esta noche…" le dijo, Selene mirando a Ariadne y sonriéndole pero pudo ver en esa sonrisa fingida que no le caía del todo bien que su nieta hubiera decidido hacerles compañía esa noche.

Selene caminó directo hasta el mueble mientras la pequeña de seis años se colocaba en pie y le daba a entender que la cargara estirándole los brazos, a su vez la levantó, la niña aprisionándola del cuello fuertemente mientras la abrazaba y ella se desplomaba inmediatamente en el mueble con su preciosa carga, la niña besándola fuertemente en la mejilla, "¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó sonriéndole con adoración, esta vez su sonrisa nada fingida. Era extraño experimentar con este ser parte de lo que no había experimentado con Eve.

"Bien. Estaba pintando con papá Michael." Le contestó acomodándose de nuevo entre sus dos abuelos y cogiendo el libro de pintura para mostrárselo.

"Ah…está bonito." Selene le contestó, dándole una mirada al papel y notando como se salía muy poco de las líneas y combinaba bien los colores...aunque no perfectamente.

Michael le tocó la cabeza a Ariadne viéndola coger un color y continuar donde lo habían dejado, "¿Así de malo estuvo tu día?" su pregunta iba dirigida a Selene.

"Ser atacados ayer y después escuchar por más de doce horas a veinte vampiros discutiendo que es lo mejor para la comunidad no es mi idea de un buen día." Michael dio una exhalación profunda dejándole saber que sabía como se sentía, "¿Así que va a dormir hoy con nosotros?" Sería una noche de poco descanso. Estar despertándose a cada rato esperando ver a la niña de cabeza a los pies de la cama, acercándosele y no dejándola mover o dormir…No era su idea preferida de descanso.

"Sí." Ariadne le contestó no notando que la conversación no era con ella, "Mas tarde vamos a ver una película y después papá Michael dijo que tú me leerías un cuento. _Él lo prometió_."

"_¿Lo hizo?_" le preguntó mirando a Michael y levantándole una ceja en desaprobación, él devolviéndole una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. "Fantástico entonces." Le contestó de una mirando a Ariadne cuando la vio girando la cara hacia ella. "¿Dónde están tus padres?" No era que no quisiera a la niña pues la adoraba, era solo que a veces tener compañía no era algo ideal para ella.

"Con papá." Le contestó pensativamente volviendo al dibujo.

"Mi feita quería estar con nosotros, Selene." Michael le contestó a Selene con tono de queja, él también tenía sus preocupaciones pero eso no lo demostraba ante Ariadne, quien era una niña muy fácil de llevar.

"_¡No soy fea!_"

Michael le tocó la cabeza alborotándole el cabello rubio mientras le sonreía, "¿No te has visto en un espejo?" le contestó continuando burlándose, mientras juguetonamente le hacía cosquillas en un costado "_Te pareces bastante a tu padre_…"

"_¡Mamá Selene!_" dijo girándose hacia ella y buscando el apoyo de su abuela.

Selene giró los ojos, "Eres preciosa, Ariadne." le contestó a la niña, luego miró a Michael y le exhaló, "Deja de molestarla...¿si?"

Michael miró a Ariadne quien en ese momento le sacó la lengua y él se carcajeó bajamente, de reojo viendo a Selene apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo del mueble mientras subía los pies a la mesa en frente de ellos y cerraba los ojos. "¿Y que cuando tú me llamas feo?" le preguntó quejándosele a la niña, quien para nada era fea, era como Selene lo había colocado; preciosa….o tal vez pensaba eso porque era su familia, en fin. El comentario del feo venía a que Ariadne había empezado a llamarlo así tras verlo transformado hacía un par de años.

"Pero es que tu sí eres feo…¿cierto mamá Sel-?"

Selene la interrumpió, "_Horrible_." Le contestó no pudiendo dejar una sonrisa de maldad al ver que la niña de seis años lo vencía en el juego que él mismo había empezado.

"_¡Jajajajaja!_" Ariadne le contestó burlándose de él y Michael fingidamente le hizo un puchero.

_Papá Michael, mamá Selene, _sus sobrenombres para ellos después de que una vez en una parada para llevar gasolina ella le había dicho al vendedor que ellos dos eran sus abuelos. Dos personas que no parecían tener más de treinta y pico de años ser llamados abuelos era algo que llamaba la atención, sobre todo después de las purgas. Así que desde ese punto ella decidió nombrarlos de aquella manera al explicarle porqué no debía llamarlos abuelos en público. Y de aquella manera se quedó pensando en esta nueva oportunidad que les daba la vida. Tras veinte minutos vio a Selene colocándose en pie y al la niña irla a seguir le explicó que se iba a bañar y que la esperara.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de sí mismo lo hizo porque escuchó la voz de Selene en su acento leerle a Ariadne una historia de sus libros preferidos. El cuento haciéndosele familiar y cuando Selene acabó las escuchó hablando por un rato mas, la pequeña diciéndole que él era la bestia y que ella era la Bella, Selene contestándole que lo asumía obviamente siguiéndole la corriente sin ganas a la niña en ese momento y por varios minutos más. Un golpe en el estomago lo hizo acomodarse mejor y al abrir los ojos vio que Ariadne lo había hecho para llamar su atención, "¿Lista para la película, cariño?" La niña le asintió, su cabello rubio inmediatamente cubriéndole la cara, "Está bien," le contestó yendo por la tableta y colocando uno de los archivos que habían allí guardados.

No fue hasta una hora después cuando Ariadne se quedó dormida que paró la reproducción de video y en silencio la llevó hasta la cama donde Selene ya se encontraba en su extremo, boca abajo, cubierta por una cobija y una almohada sobre su cabeza, en total silencio y oscuridad acomodó a Ariadne en la mitad y vio a Selene sentándose en ese momento, colocando la almohada que había tenido sobre la cabeza esta vez hacia sus pies, para esta así avisarle cuando Ariadne se estuviera acercando demasiado a aquel borde.

"Ella vio cuan lastimado quedaste en el ataque de ayer. Estaba asustada." Selene le susurró a Michael adormilada mientras le pasaba los dedos a Ariadne por la nuca.

Michael se acomodó, "Lo sé, por eso creo que hoy no se me separó en todo el día." Su herida había sido de consideración y le había tomado varias horas recuperarse, él por su parte en aquellos momentos no dejando de pensar que iba a perder la pierna. _Ariadne no había sido la única persona asustada._ Y que Ariadne lo hubiera visto herido no había sido algo que hubiera podido detener, después de todo en medio de la batalla fue ella quien salió de su escondite, y él había sido el primero en notarlo. Las batallas en ese momento aunque inusuales seguían estando presentes, la prioridad ahora de todos los miembros de su familia era proteger al miembro más pequeño e indefenso de ellos.

Selene se había estando preguntando en toda la reunión porque Michael no había asistido, y ahora sabía porqué. Lo había creído en una reunión con los lycans colocándose de acuerdo con ellos antes de ir a hablar con los vampiros. Ahora asumía esa reunión probablemente se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente lo que le caía a ella como anillo al dedo, podría asistir y no tan solo ser informada por él. Sin pensarlo se acercó a Ariadne y le dejó un beso en la cabecita.

"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado lo que sería tener un hijo nuestro y no uno prestado?"

Selene volvió a mirarlo, buscando sus ojos, "Sí." Le admitió, "pero no creo que lo mío sea estar pendiente de un niño las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana."

_En eso le daba la razón, _"Aún así…me gustan las conversaciones sin sentido, los juegos y cuchicheos, los arrumacos…."

_Sorprendentemente a ella también, _recordaba vívidamente la primera vez que Eve la había hecho reír al decir una desfachatez, David y su hija habían estado hablando cuando sin saberlo Eve salió con algo sin sentido, David lentamente se había girado hacia ella tratando de contenerse y nada mas fue hacer contacto visual con él para un momento después ambos estar carcajeándose mientras Eve pedía incomoda y apenada que le explicaran el porqué se burlaban de ella, "Ser un padre es más que eso."

"Y nosotros le damos más que _eso_ a Ariadne."

_Verdad,_ "¿Quieres un bebé?" eso es a lo que obviamente apuntaba esa conversación, una afirmación estaba de mas pero aun así la pidió.

"Sí, últimamente he estado pensando en ello." Le admitió, "Sería una buena experiencia, sobre todo ahora que las cosas están más calmadas que en años atrás."

No había razón de alarmarse por la declaración de Michael, después de todo esto era algo que estaba fuera de sus manos, "No es como si fuera desearlo y ahí mismo quedar embarazada." Le recordó, aunque no había necesidad de ello.

Hasta ese momento para ellos aun era desconocido si Eve había sido producto de su amor o si al contrario, había sido una intervención hecha por ANTIGEN, que Eve hubiera tenido un hijo y ellos aún nada lo hacía creer aún más en lo segundo. "Tras setenta años desearía que fuera así."

.

.

.

.

.

Escribiendo esta parte tuve una idea boba de cuando Michael se encontraba lastimado, Selene nunca dejando su lado ni Eve ni Ariadne tampoco. Me lo imagino entrando en pánico porque no empieza a sanarse, Selene diciéndole que todo va a estar bien aunque no estando segura.

Y ya después cuando saben que todo va a salir bien pero él todavía tiene la herida abierta Ariadne e Eve los dejan solos, ellos empiezan a hablar y a compartir entre ellos. Michael en un momento le pregunta bromeando (pero en obvio dolor) que si lo seguiría queriendo sin un miembro menos. Selene de una le hace cara de 'no digas bobadas que sabes que sí…' pero de un momento a otro algo más le llega a la mente y le contesta sonriéndole 'depende de que miembro.' Aquella ocurrencia que no se vio venir lo hacer reír y mientras lo hace ve a Selene exhalando dejando ir sus preocupaciones a causa de él.


	19. Infierno

_**Infierno**_

Mientras ella sacaba lo poco y nada que tenían de artículos personales y los disponía sobre una cama, él los organizaba y empacaba en una maleta. El silencio habiendo reinado por los últimos minutos y como rara vez fue ella quien decidió interrumpirlo. "Parecías sorprendido por el giro de eventos." Le comentó, recordando como él se había demostrado genuinamente sorprendido cuando ella rechazó la invitación formal que el grupo de vampiros les habían hecho para que se quedaran con ellos.

Michael se encogió de hombros, "Creí que te agradaba el lugar." Le contestó tratando de disimular el alivio que tenía de que ella hubiera decidido marcharse tras tres meses de vivir en este infierno.

Pasando saliva Selene le asintió pensativamente. El lugar era de su agrado, un grupo de vampiros altamente entrenados quienes le brindaban la mano tan solo pidiendo un par de cosas asequibles a cambio había sido un descanso en medio del caos que llevaban viviendo por el último año y medio. Por supuesto había tenido sus reservas pero estas se evaporaron….tan solo para venir a notar tiempo después de que las cosas no parecían fluir tan fácilmente para Michael. Ser mal visto e indeseado así fuera calladamente no era fácil para nadie. "Tú me agradas mas." Dijo dubitativamente y ante esas palabras de inmediato lo tuvo deteniéndose a buscar sus ojos.

Sorprendido una vez más le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos para luego volver su atención a la maleta y seguir acomodando las cosas; no era todo los días que Selene le daba ese tipo de palabras, "Una parte de mí duda de aquello, Selene y-"

Enojo inmediatamente la recorrió, "¿Dudas de mis sentimientos?"

Verla de reojo dar un paso hacia él amenazadoramente mas el tono de su voz le dio a entender que en verdad quería tener esta conversación, "No estaba seguro de ellos, que es distinto…." Rencor habían llenado su vida en las últimas semanas, "Y a mí no es a quien culpar de que no hablemos de sentimientos, _así que disculpa la confusión_." Esto último lo dijo con ironía.

Se mordió la lengua por unos segundos queriéndole decir que eso que acababa de decir era mentira, que él conocía los sentimientos de ella pero decidió no hacerlo, o lo hizo, pero con otras palabras que en vez de provocar aun mas peleas provocara lo contrario. Muy bien sabía que esta era una oportunidad crucial –o tal vez la última- de recuperar lo que una vez tuvieron, "Sabes que te amo. Y que no hablemos de sentimientos no quiere decir que no sepas que están ahí."

Por supuesto que no se tomó su primera declaración de amor a la ligera, pero tampoco la tomó como lo hubiera hecho si se la hubiera dado hacía un tiempo y en circunstancias diferentes. "Cientos de te amos sin contestar ciertamente no ayudan a cimentar la confianza." Le contestó entre dientes. "Que le coloques un pare a mis avances mucho menos…Entiendo que eso es lo que eres y lo acepto pero a veces hace falta más." Al verla apretando la mandíbula fuertemente le sacudió la cabeza mientras se pasaba una mano por esta tratando de dejar todo esto detrás de sí. "Sé lo que la aprobación de esos vampiros significa para ti y al compararme con ellos," se encogió de hombros, "me siento como nada, así que eso junto con mis inseguridades en cuanto a ti me hizo dudar de la importancia que tengo pa-"

Selene le levantó la mano haciéndolo detener, "Debí de haber prestado mayor atención." Le admitió mientras lo veía sentarse en la cama.

"Prestaste atención, Selene, tan solo te hiciste la del ojo gordo en cuanto a lo que a mí respectaba."

En vez de irse a sentar a su lado mantuvo la distancia, "Nunca pensé que fuera tan duro para ti y siempre creí que lo superarías."

Aquello no lo vio venir como una crítica lo cual era extraño al provenir de Selene, "La incomodidad lo podría superar, también adaptarme a vivir de esta manera, pero nunca, nunca me voy a adaptar a que esos hijos de puta me por debajeen. No voy a arrastrarme ante ellos, ni siquiera por ti."

"Debiste de haberme dicho como te sentías."

Se rascó la nariz, "No es fácil de hablar contigo. Te imaginaba diciéndome que tuviera más hombría y me lo aguantara."

"Entonces no me conoces bien." Aquello lo hizo mirarla, "Si hubiera sabido lo que ellos te estaban haciendo pasar, Michael….."

Sabía que toda esta conversación era una forma de ella buscar un acercamiento aún así no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil, tenían que hablar de una buena vez. No lo habían hecho en un año y medio que llevaban juntos lo tenían que hacer ahora, "¿Qué, los hubieras hecho detener?" preguntó, "Eso sí que me hubiera dejado en una mejor posición ante ellos."

Tenía razón, "Hubiera entendido por lo que estabas pasando. Te hubiera apoyado, y hubiera tenido una razón por la cual te empezaste a distanciar."

"Yo no fui el único que se distanció."

"Sí, pero yo no fui quien buscó a otra persona para mitigar…..la inconformidad, la soledad."

"Yo no busqué a otra persona." Le contestó defensivamente, "Y con esas palabras haces sonar las cosas peor de lo que son."

"Toda la evidencia apunta a lo contrario."

"¿Cuál evidencia?" Aquella vampira había sido alguien en quien confiar, tan solo eso. Alguien que lo escuchaba, y sí, un interés había surgido pero no había actuado en este. "¿Que ella tomara el lugar de amiga que tu debiste de haber tenido?" exhaló, decidido a echarle la culpa, "Tú eras quien debió haber estado allí para escucharme y apoyarme, _no ella._"

"_Lo sé_." Lo admitió y no a regañadientes. "Pero no es sólo mi culpa, te callaste todo este tiempo haciéndome creer que lo que iba mal era nuestra relación y no la situación con los vampiros." Respiró profundo, "Pero basta de echarnos culpas. Quiero saber que ocurrió entre ustedes dos."

"Nada pasó." Se levantó de la cama. "Ella sí me empezó a gustar pero ni en mi punto más bajo te engañaría." De hecho él había puesto distancia entre él y la mujer en cuanto vio que lo empezaba a mirar con otros ojos, que lo tomara de la mano en una sala llena de vampiros había sido la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Selene pasó saliva difícilmente, nunca habiéndose esperado que ver a Michael con otra mujer fuera lo que la hiciera recapacitar toda esta situación de quedarse con los vampiros. Tenía que separarlo de ella si quería que la relación entre ellos volviera a lo que una vez había sido, y era un pensamiento bajo pero también una realidad, claro que distancia de nada servía si él ya estaba más que interesado por la mujer. Se le cerró la garganta, "¿Te gusta más de lo que yo te llegué a gustar? ¿…La quieres?" La mujer físicamente no era nada especial pero bien sabía que aquello no le interesaría mucho a Michael si era una mujer noble como lo era él. Por su parte en el momento en que había visto a aquella vampira sentada junto a él y con una mano sobre su rodilla no había querido averiguar nada de ella.

"Yo….um….." Al escuchar aquello tan de frente y que no se vio venir todo el cuerpo se le tensó, "No me voy a lavar las manos diciendo que la situación es normal porque no lo es. E incluso confusión me invade en cuanto a todo esto." Respiró profundo, ¿quería saber lo que había ocurrido entre él y la mujer? Entonces lo sabría, "No voy a dejar a Selene." Le dijo y la vio frunciéndole el ceño, "Ese fue el pensamiento que tuve cuando la oportunidad de estar con la vampira se presentó ayer."

"_¿Ayer?"_ le preguntó sin pensarlo y escuchando como la voz se le rompía a su pesar. _Estar con la vampira,_ sabía muy bien a qué se refería, _acostarse con ella_ y que no había dicho esas palabras literales tan solo para no lastimarla más.

Michael sabía muy bien que la estaba lastimando, tan solo verle los ojos llorosos lo decía todo. "No la quiero. No la amo. Te amo es a ti, Selene. Eso debía de ser suficiente, pero no lo es. Puedes creer que hablar de sentimientos no es importante pero sí lo es. Ayer mientras me negaba a los avances de Jhoan no dejaba de preguntarme si cometía un error, dejar pasar la oportunidad por alguien que no me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella."

Y volvían al punto de inicio de esta conversación.

Silencio reinó por los próximos momentos, incomodidad sería lo que abarcaría su relación en las próximas semanas, "Cuando rechazaste a los vampiros me di cuenta que había tomado la decisión correcta. Pero por el otro lado sé cuánto te agrada este lugar y no puedo quedarme callado a que dejes pasar esta oportunidad por mí."

Selene levantó la mirada del piso de donde la había tenido en los últimos segundos, "Tu le has dado negativas a los lycans por mí."

"Pero ellos no significaban nada para mí."

"Y tú eres todo para mí, Michael." Decidió empezar a hacer lo que él le pedía, aunque lo hacía con esfuerzo.

Michael dubitativamente caminó hasta donde ella, "¿No te vas a arrepentir de irte conmigo?"

Selene le sacudió la cabeza y esquivó la mano que vio se levantó hasta su mejilla. Aún enojada.

Michael vio a Selene pasándolo de lado y cerrando la maleta luego cogiéndola y saliendo con esta por la puerta. Exhalando él fue por la más pesada que estaba en un rincón y la que llevaba provisiones de armas y sangre, esta ultima duraría tan solo dos días. Pero no se había imaginado que los vampiros le dieran más. Decidió ir directamente hasta el garaje, sin despedirse de nadie, allí estuvo por los próximos minutos hasta que vio a Selene aparecer. Ella aventando la maleta en el asiento trasero mientras él encendía el carro.

Nada más fue dejar las premisas de los vampiros para sentir que un peso se levantaba de sus hombros. Pero aquello no duró mucho.

Selene decidió hablar después de casi media hora, _"¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿La buscabas a ella o ella te buscaba a tí?"_

Eso exactamente no era lo que Michael había tenido en mente cuando le había dicho que tenían que comunicarse más. "Primero debes saber que no la he tocado, mucho menos besado."


	20. Perfido

Pérfido

La figura sentada con la mirada perdida en el fuego danzante en frente de sí era la imagen de la comodidad. Pero realmente la persona no estaba perdida en el fuego reconfortante si no en sus problemas que esta vez y como cosa rara no se trataban de casos de vida o muerte, familia o el coven, esta vez el problema tenía nombre; nombre de mujer.

Corrección tenía nombre femenino que era diferente a que ella pudiera ser considerada una mujer…aun atrapada en una etapa intermedia entre la niñez y la adultez. Y ahí era donde yacía el problema.

Al principio Eve era tan solo una niña, una niña asustadiza que anhelaba el cariño de su madre, que –mayormente- callaba y hacía lo que se le pedía. También era un misterio tanto para Selene como para él. En los siguientes años nunca llegó a considerarla como algo más que una compañía infantil con la que a veces perdía el tiempo hablando de todo y nada. Quien a veces lo sorprendía con sandeces perteneciente a su ingenuidad y lo hacía reír, quien lo acribillaba en los entrenamientos, quien le confiaba algunas de sus dudas en cuanto a la vida que ahora llevaban. Sería mentiroso al decir que no surgió cierto cariño, pero la verdad era que en todos esos años siempre tuvo en mente que más que una niña era un haz bajo la manga; valioso pero a la vez peligroso.

La sorpresa llegó el día menos esperado cuando la vio llegando hasta donde él, como siempre comunicándole las preparaciones que Selene había ideado para continuar su huída/búsqueda; donde irían, a qué hora partirían, lo que llevarían y dejarían. David le había colocado atención sin realmente hacerlo hasta que ella se cruzó en su línea de visión para ayudarlo a dejar la sala impoluta como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Su total atención en ese momento lo provocó la blusa que ella llevaba, blusa ceñida que mostraba curvas y un escote que a su pesar le robó varios segundos hasta que la sorpresa, la culpa o un sentido de decencia lo hicieron esquivar aquel objetivo que hasta momentos atrás nunca había notado. En su defensa y mientras se apartaba y continuaba con sus tareas no dejaba de pensar –sin morbo alguno- que estaba creciendo y que él había pasado el detalle por alto.

Hora y media después se la volvió a encontrar en compañía de su madre y con un saco encima escondiendo sus atributos lo que le pareció oportuno, hasta que la idea de que la hubiera incomodado tras aquella mirada lo hizo preocupar.

Con el tiempo empezó a notar que ella robaba miraba a su paso, tal vez no tanto como su madre pero lo hacía, chicos jóvenes a veces cerrándole el paso para darle una sonrisa, acercándose a ella para intercambiar palabras o teléfonos, ella no sabiendo cómo actuar o como responder a simples preguntas. A veces los jóvenes no eran tan _jóvenes_ ni tampoco humanos. Él personalmente había sido su guardián cuando por cosas de la vida fueron a parar por cuatro días a una guarida lycan donde vio en más de uno miradas de apreciación. Tanto él como Selene sabían que Eve se podía defender de un lycan que intentara propasarse pero decidieron nunca dejarla sola. Meses después y un día como cualquiera escuchó una conversación que sabía no debía de oír, susurros a media tarde mientras él hacía su turno de guardián diurno. Escuchó el tono cansado de Selene –pero con paciencia- y palabras que le hacían ver que esta no era la primera vez que ellas dos hablaban de hombres. O en ese caso de un muchacho 'muy lindo' que le había sonreído a Eve y que la había hecho ruborizar. Había escuchado a Selene decirle que la belleza no era todo y que no se podía dejar llevar por eso, que _una vez más_ recordara que era un hombre y que ella ya le había hablado de cómo un hombre pensaba, por muy joven que fuera. La conversación evidentemente la hija no la estaba tomando muy seriamente pues podía escuchar tonos de entusiasmo o bromas a su paso mientras hablaba. La sonrisa que una parte de tal conversación le trajo se terminó cuando escuchó a Eve mencionarlo a él. 'David es un buen hombre…' 'Nunca he dicho que no lo sea.' 'Y te agrada….' Una larga pausa donde vio que Eve reconocía que estar del buen lado de su madre era algo difícil, escuchó varios balbuceos donde se imaginó a Selene frunciendo el ceño buscando sus palabras, 'Sigue siendo un hombre, y uno mayor, Eve. Ya te he dicho que tengas cuidado.' Aquello lo tomó con bastante sorpresa pues siempre se imaginó que Selene confiaba enteramente en él. '¿Si todos los hombres son así y hay que tener cuidado porque no tuvo usted cuidado con mi padre?' De inmediato vio que la conversación no continuaría en torno a él y aquello lo alivió al no querer descubrir que más Selene pensaba de él. '…..Lo quería.' Escuchó decir con cierta duda discernible y eligió ese momento -mientras Selene hablaba de cómo una amistad daba a algo más- para marcharse y darle un vueltazo a la cabaña para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

Un pedazo de madera que cedió ante el fuego incesante lo hizo despertar no de un sueño o una pesadilla sino de su preocupación. La preocupación venía de que una vez más esa tarde había notado a Eve con otros ojos.

Esa tarde mientras ella se quejaba exhausta de una tarea que Selene le había puesto hacer, él cansado de sus retahílas y parloteos le había dicho que se fuera a descansar que él asumiría la responsabilidad, la sonrisa se la vio venir, lo que no se vio venir fue el abrazo de gratitud en que pudo sentir la forma firme de su cuerpo de diecisiete años presionado contra el de él…..la forma, su calor, su olor. Con un usual 'Ya, ya, ya,' la había apartado inmediatamente fingiendo desinterés y diciéndole que ahora le debía una.

Había culpa en él en ese momento. Eve probablemente dormía plácidamente mientras él sentía culpa esparciéndose por su ser, la culicagada en su inocencia probablemente ni siquiera sospechaba lo que había ocasionado, y él tampoco lo sabía con ciencia cierta. Tan solo sabia que era un problema porque de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiaban quisiéralo o no.

No era un pérfido, no antes y mucho menos ahora. Eve era una chica linda y eso era todo. No había deseo en él por ella ni ese tipo de cosas. Sus preocupaciones venían de que ella crecía y él estaba empezando a ver la gracia en aquello, algo que no definitivamente no deseaba ni necesitaba.

El temor no venía de su incomodidad, sino mas en lo que la madre haría si siquiera empezara a sospechar sus pensamientos….ahí, sin duda alguna todo se iría a la fregada.

Lo más sencillo sería colocar espacio, aun quedaba mucho por aprender.

Y para su horror, ella aun tenía más por crecer.

.

.

.


	21. Sujeto 2

Sujeto 2

Una vez más la figura de la niña sentada al otro extremo de ella con la bolsa de sangre prendida de los labios y los ojos perdidos en a distancia le llamó la atención. _¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos?_ _¿Se estaría haciendo a una idea de este mundo al que ahora pertenecía?_ _¿Estaría más calmada que la noche anterior? _Y con eso en mente, _¿una parte de ella no se arrepentiría de haberla despertado hacía dos días? _El vuelco que trajo aquel hecho a su existencia probablemente no era algo fácil de manejar. Michael lo había hecho hacía un tiempo, _catorce años, _pero él había sido un hombre –aunque apenas en mentalidad y en su mundo de inmortales– con conocimientos y experiencia con la que la niña no contaba.

Y como si la hubiera sentido –lo que suponía no era del todo descabellado- la niña levantó la vista en ese momento y la clavó con la mirada. "¿Quieres más?" le preguntó señalando hacia la bolsa de sangre casi vacía. Por supuesto no era eso lo que en verdad quería preguntarle, había muchas cosas por hablar pero no sabía por donde empezar. La niña sacudió la cabeza y dejó de mirarla cuando Selene también lo hizo_. _

Suspirando quiso pensar claro pero había tanto en su mente en esos momentos.

_Maternidad,_ ella no era una madre, la niña era su hija pero tampoco sabía nada de _cómo _ser una. Tal vez era lo primero en común que tenían a parte de aquel poder inquietante de poder ver dentro de la cabeza de la otra.

No sabía cómo aproximarse a ella aparte de preguntarle si se estaba sintiendo bien, si estaba cansada o respondiéndole un par de preguntas sobre este mundo.

Simpatía, cariño, eran sentimientos que estaban surgiendo en su corazón rápidamente, le recordaba a Michael en esa cuestión también.

Había cierto parecido con sus sobrinas eso no lo podía negar o al menos al recuerdo que tenía de ellas, _ya ni estaba segura._

La joven tampoco hablaba lo que no le ayudaba mucho para entablar conversación. Tan maravillada estaba con el mundo que pasaba al lado de la ventana o con la cabecita llena de preocupaciones, preocupaciones que un joven normal no tendría...

_Niña, joven, hija. _Algo le vino a la mente justo en el momento en que David tomaba una curva a toda velocidad y las hacía ir de lado, "Tenemos que solucionar el asunto de tu nombre." Le dijo tocándole la rodilla para que le colocara atención, al ella girarse frunciendo el ceño y de repente exaltada por su caricia Selene prosiguió sin hacer un espaviento al notar que probablemente ese tipo de gestos no le eran familiares. "No pienso llamarte Sujeto 2."

El ceño fruncido se le profundizó sin ella saberlo, cogió la bolsa de sangre y la alejó de su boca, "¿Y entonces como me voy a llamar?" preguntó. Selene, el nombre de su madre era Selene y ahora sabía eso, también sabía que su padre se llamaba Michael pero casi todo el mundo donde Thomas se refería a él como el híbrido. _¿Qué era un híbrido? _

Aquella respuesta no se la vio venir, "No sé." tal vez el cambio de 'nombre' no fue una buena idea de tener como primera conversación, "¿Hay algún nombre que te agrade o te llame la atención?"

Recordaba los pocos libros que Lida le había regalado, "No." _No más Lida,_ se dijo, tratando de no pensar en la doctora. Quería olvidarse de ella y de todos los engaños.

A Selene ni a David –quien había permanecido callado pero atento a la conversación- les pasó desapercibido el sutil cambio de la jovencita en ese momento pero ninguno decidió preguntar.

Al ver a Selene asintiendo no supo que más decir, "¿Cómo te hubiera gustado llamar a uno de tus hijos?"

Era una niña. Muy poco sabía del mundo. Selene sabía que aquellas preguntas no podían tildarse de insolentes o inoportunas, o de invadir su privacidad…..Era mejor irse acostumbrando a aquello. "No lo recuerdo. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de pensar en ese tipo de cosas." Y era verdad, nunca se llegó a imaginar que un embarazo sucedería aun cuando Michael lo había traído a relucir…..simplemente no había sido una posibilidad.

"¿Porque?"

Aquella pregunta Selene tan solo la pudo adjudicar a la inocencia. Y mientras trataba de no balbucear también trataba de encontrar una forma correcta para expresarse.


End file.
